The Pale Beauty and the Green Beast
by Psycho Llama
Summary: FINISHED A Cell Romance written by Sarah Dempster and myself, Psycho Llama. Terra meets Cell and finds out just how much they have in common. PLEASE RR!
1. Chapter One part 1

The Pale Beauty and the Green Beast  
  
By Psycho Llama and Sarah Dempster  
  
Disclaimer: Neither of us own DBZ. Sarah Dempster owns Terra.  
  
Notes: The plot and Terra are owned by my good friend Sarah Dempster, who wrote the chapter briefs for me and I've written the actual chapters which you see here before her, all reviews for it will be forwarded to her as well via e-mail.  
  
The dappled shadows cast by the overhead canopy of pure green leaves gave the forest track a dark yet comforting appearance. Trees of oak, ash, pine and other such species lined the woodchip path that lead to the almost distant Ginger town. Terra smiled softly as she walked along the path, thinking only of her home town, Ginger town.  
  
Terra inwardly sighed, 'Two whole days of walking non stop! I wonder why I'm not tired yet. . .'  
  
Cell was perched on a thick branch of an oak tree, watching Terra as a cat would stalk a mouse, his beak twisted into a frightening smirk. He reached out his bony, green hand and plucked an acorn off the branch. Cell held out his hand over the path, waited to Terra was exactly underneath it, and dropped the acorn square on her head.  
  
'. . .I hate squirrels. . .' thought Terra as she rubbed her head, she craned her neck and looked upwards to see where the acorn had come from, but saw only branches and green canopy. Terra inwardly shrugged and returned her gaze forward. Terra froze when she saw the seven foot tall android standing in front of her, his arms crossed cockily and a broad smirk on his face. Terra's already chalk-white face went even paler, if that was possible, her deep magenta eyes wide in shock.  
  
'How did he do that? I'm sure he was the one that threw the acorn at me, but how could he get from way up there to right down here in not even a second!' Terra pondered as she stared, thunderstruck up at Cell.  
  
Cell looked Terra over, 'Not bad. . . not bad. . . But it isn't humanly possible to be that pale. Black lips and nails? Could she be an android. . .?' Cell mused.  
  
Cell was the first to break the silence, he chuckled darkly, "Well my dear, you look even paler than a bucket."  
  
Terra cracked up, he may have been tall, intimidating, evil looking and his intentions were probably for the worst but hey, that joke was kinda funny.  
  
Cell frowned slightly, 'She looks so familiar. . . I've seen her before. But where? Her eyes are almost the same colour as mine, how. . . interesting,' Cell mused, he leaned slightly closer to get a better look at her face, his mind racing to try and remember where he had seen her.  
  
Terra, a great fan of personal space, subconsciously stumbled backwards a few steps to give herself some room. Cell saw this and smirked evilly, 'Oh this should be fun. . .'  
  
Cell took one long stride forwards so that he stood even closer to her than he did before. Terra jumped back, her body shaking slightly. And so it was like that, Terra jumping back wards a few steps and Cell striding forwards. Terra suddenly yelped, spun around and sprinted away from Cell, her eyes squeezed shut.  
  
'I don't know what the heck that was, but. . . Ow!' Terra's thoughts were cut off when she ran straight into Cell. Cell didn't even flinch when Terra ran head-long into him. Terra stumbled back until her back was pressed against a rather large tree trunk, she rubbed her head, "Ow. . ."  
  
Cell chuckled, "I'd say that 'you can run, but you can't hide', but it seems that you can do neither my dear."  
  
"Who are you?!" Terra demanded firmly, her magenta eyes narrowed slightly and her body language practically shouting, 'back off!'  
  
Cell smirked, again, 'Such an interesting specimen, not at all bad-looking either.'  
  
"My name is Cell. And what is yours, my dear?" Cell asked politely.  
  
"Terra," she stated simply.  
  
"Terra. . ." Cell purred, "Such a pretty name. Do you have a last name as well?"  
  
"You never told me yours," Terra responded quietly, perhaps even shyly.  
  
"I don't have a last name my dear as I am an android created by Dr. Gero," Cell explained calmly, "Do you?" Cell purred.  
  
"I- I refuse to answer!" Terra added hastily.  
  
"And why is that?" Cell purred, leaning closer to her.  
  
'Come on Terra! Think! Excuses. . . excuses. . .' Terra thought, the excuse came. Terra folded her own arms and narrowed her eyes, "Because you're a stranger."  
  
Cell chuckled, "My dear Terra, do you really think that I would stalk you?" he purred, his tail moved over to her arm and began stroking it gently, a deep purr coming from his throat like a pleased cat.  
  
Terra inwardly shuddered, she did not like that tail. She turned her head and glared at the tail, "Down!"  
  
Cell chuckled inwardly as he let the tail snake down to the hem of Terra's longish black skirt.  
  
"Woah! Not that down!" Terra yelped, 'Oh dear. . .'  
  
"Well you did say, 'down' my dear. . ." Cell purred.  
  
Terra felt herself begin to sway slightly, 'I feel sleepy. . .'  
  
Cell frowned, "Terra?"  
  
Terra shivered and hugged herself slightly, the cold grip of sleep enveloping her almost instantly.  
  
Cell reached out a hand and gently gripped Terra's shoulder, steadying her, "Terra, are you feeling well?" he asked her gently.  
  
"Sleepy. . ." Terra mumbled weakly.  
  
Cell gently wrapped his arms around her almost limp body and waited until she was asleep, 'Interesting. . . I need to investigate this 'Terra' further. There is no point in taking her back to Ginger town, I've already absorbed everyone in that pathetic city. . .' 


	2. Chapter One part 2

The Pale Beauty and the Green Beast  
  
By Psycho Llama and Sarah Dempster  
  
Disclaimer: Neither of us own DBZ. Sarah Dempster owns Terra.  
  
Notes: The plot and Terra are owned by my good friend Sarah Dempster, who wrote the chapter briefs for me and I've written the actual chapters which you see here before her, all reviews for it will be forwarded to her as well via e-mail.  
  
Images by Psycho Llama: www.angelfire.com/anime4/demonllama/cell.html  
  
  
  
Terra groaned and sat up, 'What happened. . .?' she thought sleepily, she must have sat up too fast because she was greeted by a pounding headache.  
  
Terra looked around, she was in some sort of apartment building, lying in an elaborate bed of some sorts, 'How did I end up here. . .?' she mused silently, she had forgotten all about Cell.  
  
Terra silently got out of the bed and padded quietly out of the room, a puzzled look still on her face.  
  
"Awake are we?" came a dark chuckle from behind her, Terra spun around so fast that she became slightly dizzy and wavered on the spot. Cell put his hands on the sides of her shoulders to straighten her up, he chuckled again, "You're dehydrated my dear. Your body is lacking water, which is probably why you've been feeling dizzy lately."  
  
"Oh. . ." Terra mumbled, "Hey, why are you suddenly concerned about my health?" she asked him quietly.  
  
Cell smirked, "Because you are such an interesting creature," he purred as he walked past her and over to a window.  
  
". . .What do you mean by that?" Terra asked, walking over to him as he watched the deserted streets outside, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
Terra looked out at the deserted streets, "Where are we. . .?"  
  
"Nikki town," Cell purred, watching her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Nikki town?! Where is every body?!" Terra exclaimed, pressing her face up against the glass to try and see if she could spot anyone.  
  
Cell chuckled in a dark and evil manner, "They are all dead my dear."  
  
"What?!" Terra cried, backing away from the window, "What happened to them?!"  
  
"Absorbed, my dear," Cell explained calmly.  
  
Terra blinked twice, her dark magenta eyes widened in realization, "I- it was you! You killed them!" she cried,  
  
Cell chuckled, "My, my, my, you do look a lot prettier when you're angry my dear," he purred.  
  
Terra went bright red, that was the last straw, she was going to teach this bug man a thing or two! He, he. . . bug-man. . . Terra burst into hysteric giggles.  
  
Cell's smirk turned upside down, "What?" he asked in a terse voice.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much you look like a bug?!" she giggled.  
  
Cell folded his arms over his chest and glared at Terra. Terra fought through her giggles and looked up at him, she grinned, "Oh I'm sorry, am I bugging you?" she burst into another semi fit of giggles.  
  
Cell sniggered, "Really my dear, if you annoyed me at all. . ." Cell let his tail rise and trace a line up and down her neck, the tip berley skimming the surface of her smooth, chalk-white skin, ". . .I'd do something about it."  
  
Terra fought down the urge to gulp, she would not show him any more weakness. Terra batted his tail away with the back of her hand, her deep, magnificent magenta eyes still fixed on Cell's, "You cannot threaten me Cell, I do not fear you," she told him firmly.  
  
"Oh, feisty. . . I should get you angry more often," Cell purred, closing the distance between them.  
  
"Back of Mister! . . .What's that?!" Terra asked, fear edging her voice slightly as she poked the black piece of armour on his chest.  
  
Cell chuckled almost disapprovingly, "Curiosity killed the cat my dear."  
  
"I'm no cat Cell. Now tell me," Terra demanded.  
  
Cell smirked, "It is known as a 'well-of-souls', it is where I store the energy I absorbed from the humans."  
  
Terra's eyes widened and she backed away from him, "Th-that's for absorbing people?!"  
  
"Don't forget the tail my dear," Cell chuckled, enjoying her horrified expression.  
  
". . .I don't feel so well. . ." Terra groaned, clutching her stomach.  
  
"I told you, you're dehydrated. You need fluids," Cell told her gently.  
  
"Thank you Dr. Cell, do you know where the drinks are?" Terra asked him grumpily.  
  
Cell pointed at a large pile of cans of nearly every kind of soft drink and fruit juice you could buy in the city.  
  
"Holy. . . bad word. . ." Terra finished lamely, her inbred courtesy preventing her from swearing in front of Cell.  
  
Cell chuckled, "I didn't know what you liked, so I got a few things."  
  
Terra blushed, "Um, thanks I guess."  
  
Cell smirked menacingly, "Anything for you, my dear. . ." he purred deeply.  
  
Terra yelped when she felt the tip of Cell's snake-like tail run over the edge of her left ear, sending shivers rocketing down her spine, "Quit it!" she shivered.  
  
Cell chucked darkly, but withdrew his tail. Terra meekly picked up one of the cans of fruit juice, eyed it apprehensively, narrowed her eyes and opened it, expecting something to leap out of it and eat her. Terra cringed, but nothing happened.  
  
'Oh god I must look like a total idiot. . . oh for heck's sake can he do nothing but chuckle?!' thought Terra angrily.  
  
"I am offended my dear Terra. Do you really think I would sink as low as that?" Cell smirked mischievously.  
  
Terra frowned at him before quickly drinking the entire can in one go, and just to piss Cell off, she belched loudly. Cell raised an eyebrow, Terra blushed.  
  
"Feel better?" Cell purred softly.  
  
". . .No. . . actually I fell more sleepy than I did before," Terra mumbled.  
  
"That's because there was a sleeping draught in every can. You weren't dehydrated, just lacking in sleep," Cell explained coyly.  
  
Terra gripped his arm to try and stay on her feet and looked up at him through foggy, angry dark magenta eyes, "Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place then?" she asked sleepily.  
  
Cell smiled and wrapped his two, long, bony green arms around her, "Would you really go to sleep in the same room as a mass-murderer-mutant?" he asked her.  
  
Terra felt all consciousness slipping away, the dosage had been strong enough to knock her out even if she resisted, but not strong enough to hurt her in any way. She felt her head rest against Cell's chest before she dropped into a deep sleep.  
  
Cell smirked at the limp body in his arms, her silver hair covering most of her chalk-white face, her black lips parted slightly. Cell walked into the bedroom and tucked Terra in under the thick blankets, Terra started to shiver slightly, then harder, hugging herself as if she was lying in the middle of Antarctica. Cell frowned, she wasn't suffering hypothermia, or anything else apart from weariness.  
  
Sighing, he climbed into bed with her and hugged her surprisingly cold body to his, using his body heat and a small amount of ki to try and warm her up.  
  
Cell was soon asleep too, using his ki to help warm her had left him tired and slightly drowsy, Terra was now alright again, her body heat returned to normal, but Cell had decided to stay the night with her. Cell laid his head beside Terra's and went easily off to sleep, purring contently in her ear. 


	3. Chapter One part 3

The Pale Beauty and the Green Beast  
  
By Psycho Llama and Sarah Dempster  
  
Disclaimer: Neither of us own DBZ. Sarah Dempster owns Terra.  
  
Notes: The plot and Terra are owned by my good friend Sarah Dempster, who wrote the chapter briefs for me and I've written the actual chapters which you see here before her, all reviews for it will be forwarded to her as well via e-mail.  
  
Terra snuggled closer to the source of heat beside her, a dreamy smile on her face as she was still asleep. It was so warm. . . the sunlight was just seeping through the incompletely closed curtains. Terra's eyes flickered slowly open to find herself being hugged gently to Cell's body, his head beside hers, purring gently like a satisfied cat. Terra blinked, surprised, 'What the. . . Awww! He's so cute!' she thought. She tried to gently move out of his hold, but it was quite a firm grip, 'Oh well, it's either wake him up now or stay here for another few hours.' Terra gently nuzzled the crook of Cell's neck, trying to wake him. Cell grunted and his arms let her go slightly, Terra rolled free and got out of bed, yawning and stretching. She looked down at her ruffled clothes, 'Heck, I've been wearing these for days!' Terra thought, considering the fact that she might be able to find some clothes somewhere around the house. Stretching once more, she left the room in pursuit of a closet.  
  
Cell's magenta eyes opened slowly when he felt an almost cold wind sweep his form. He looked down to find that Terra had already gotten up, his sleepy smile faded and he got up gloomily, Cell got carefully to his feet and stretched, his tail moved through the air menacingly, giving his already intimidating appearance a more deadly look. 'I wonder where she went. . .' Cell mused as he crept silently through the small apartment.  
  
Terra found that already a change of clothes had been set out in the other bedroom, she hesitantly picked them up, praying to god that they didn't belong to a dead person. Terra glanced outside the almost completely shut door, 'Cell must still be asleep,' she mused. Terra walked over to a nearby radio and turned it on, surprised to see there was still a working radio station in the area. She turned it up loud enough for her to hear, but not loud enough to wake Cell up.  
  
Cell heard the radio flick on and smirked, 'Oh yes, very subtle my dear. You're making it so hard for me to find you. . .' he thought, chuckling to himself in his usual manner. Cell knocked softly on the door, not going in yet. He knocked so quietly that the sound was drowned out by the radio, but then again, now at least she couldn't scream at him for not knocking. Cell silently opened the door, his eyes bulged out of their sockets and he stood stone-still, cheeks aflame. Terra, to busy to notice that he was there, was getting changed. She was half way through and only wearing underwear. Cell gulped, for one he knew that Terra would probably kill him for spying on her and two, he couldn't move.  
  
Terra still hadn't noticed Cell and continued to get changed, she pulled on a denim skirt and pulled a white shirt over her head, subconsciously turning towards Cell and giving him a pretty good view of her front. Cell noticed something on her chest though, it was large, black, shiny and looked exactly like the one that was on his chest. 'She has a 'well-of-souls'?!' Cell thought incredulously. Terra was just pulling her head out of the white shirt when Cell zipped away, not wanting Terra to know he had stumbled in on her getting changed.  
  
Cell stood in the main area, trying to calm down and stop blushing, his arms folded neatly over his chest, 'Just pretend like nothing ever happened! Forget about it!' his mind hissed at him. Cell dove into his memory bank and tried to erase the memory, not permanently, just long enough for him to get over it.  
  
Terra turned off the radio and stepped quickly out of the other bedroom, fully dressed. She saw Cell and blushed , "Oh, uh, sorry I didn't know you were awake."  
  
"Feeling any better?" Cell asked her casually.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Terra smiled weakly.  
  
Cell nodded, his arms still folded across his chest. The two were silent for a few moments, then suddenly, Cell's head snapped to stare out the window so fast that Terra almost squeaked, "What?" she asked him quietly.  
  
"The androids," Cell repeated flatly, his eyes still fixed on the window, "Come on, we're leaving."  
  
Cell then pounced, straight out the window, Terra gasped and ran over to the window, now surrounded with jagged shards of broken glass. Her silver hair flowed down over her shoulders as she leaned out, she inwardly sighed in relief when she saw Cell standing on the ground below the building, not a scratch on him.  
  
Terra was about to withdraw her head from the window and exit the building the normal way, when Cell flew back to the window, Terra gasped and stumbled backwards, "Y-you can fly?!" she exclaimed, "How?"  
  
Cell sniggered, "Now is not the time for explanations my dear," Cell told her before reaching his hand out for hers through the window. Terra hesitantly took it and felt Cell whisk her out of the window and into his arms before he flew off at top speed in the direction he had sensed the androids. Terra chocked as the air flew past so fast that she couldn't inhale any of it. She coughed and squeezed Cell's arm frantically. Cell looked down and saw her pale face, now with a slight blue tinge to it. Cell held her closer and whispered in ear, "A few more seconds, don't worry."  
  
Terra would have screamed at him, had she not been inches from suffocation. Her long, sliver got in her eyes, she couldn't see. The world was slowly spinning out of focus. . . Terra gasped and started to inhale deeply, they had stopped. Terra slumped to the ground and chocked slightly, trying to get her breathing pattern back to normal.  
  
"Please, never. . . do. . . that. . . again. . ." Terra choked out hoarsely, she looked around, she was on some deserted, barren, rocky excuse for an island, "Where are we?" she wheezed.  
  
"On an island my dear," Cell smirked, "You have to wait here. I will come back of course, but you probably wont recognise me."  
  
"How long?" Terra asked him in a small voice.  
  
Cell smirked, "That depends."  
  
Terra was about to inquire, but Cell had already flown off to find the androids, leaving her alone on the 'island'. 


	4. Chapter Two part 1

The Pale Beauty and the Green Beast  
  
By Psycho Llama and Sarah Dempster  
  
Disclaimer: Neither of us own DBZ. Sarah Dempster owns Terra.  
  
Notes: The plot and Terra are owned by my good friend Sarah Dempster, who wrote the chapter briefs for me and I've written the actual chapters which you see here before her, all reviews for it will be forwarded to her as well via e-mail.  
  
Terra sat patiently on the rocky beach, or more like cliff. The entire island appeared to be just one big rock, a rather uncomfortable rock too. One of those places that you can never seem to find one possible spot to sit without being horribly uncomfortable.  
  
Terra sighed and ran her long, porcelain-white fingers through her silver- like hair, sighing impatiently and checking her naturally black nails vaguely, 'Oh man, he's been gone for ages!!!' Terra thought, now very irritated.  
  
Terra frowned, 'What if he's hurt. . .? Oh my god what if he is hurt?!!!' Terra gasped as the thought ran through her head.  
  
"Where did I put it, where did I put it?!" Terra muttered, rummaging around in the pocket of her denim skirt, "Ah! Found it!" she grinned at the tiny capsule.  
  
Terra pressed the button at the top and threw it in the water, where it instantly became a Jet-ski. Terra grinned broadly at it, "And there is only one problem with this! . . .I can't drive it!" Terra moaned.  
  
Cell hid in the tunnel he had made under the dirt, tunnelling slowly up behind 17, 'Almost. . .' he thought gleefully, clawing slowly at the thick clay so it wouldn't cave in, '. . .there. . .' Cell sprung out of the earth behind 17, his tail already opened into a funnel, ready to absorb anything that got in it's way. Cell was so immersed with trying to absorb the android, that he didn't recognise the small ki signature that was speeding towards the island.  
  
Terra clung frantically to the end of the jet-ski as it dragged her through the water, "How do you stop this thing?!" she tried to scream, but more water flooded her mouth, causing her to cough and choke on the salty sea water. Terra hated the water, as if someone had tattooed on her brain, 'Hate the water! Hate the water!!!', which she did dramatically.  
  
"Aaaah. . ." Terra's scream was cut off when the Jet-ski ducked slightly under the water, taking Terra with it. Terra couldn't swim, let alone breathe underwater. She struggled and squirmed against the treacherous current like a silver butterfly caught in a spider's web.  
  
Terra's left hand was still gripping the handle of the Jet-boat tightly and was quite surprised when she felt it pull her out of the water roughly, Terra saw her chance and seized it, grabbing both handles she hauled herself onto the Jet-ski, where she sat sideways on the padded seat.  
  
"You. . . are. . . such. . . a rip-off," Terra panted weakly, now thoroughly soaked.  
  
Terra closed her eyes, only for a second. She felt the change in the current beneath the Jet-ski and looked up just in time to see the Jet-ski crash headlong into the rocky cliff of an island. Terra felt gravity leave her body as a fire exploded through the steaming wreck of the Jet-ski, then felt it pull her back down to Earth with incredible force.  
  
"Ah-" Terra squeaked as the impact of her landing rocketed though her lean body, she could see her blood splattered all over the rocky ground she lay on. Terra felt the world, once again, slowly fade to black as she fainted into a dreamless, painful sleep.  
  
Cell had transformed into his second stage just after the Jet-boat had crashed against the side of the island, flinging the only survivor onto the island a good several yards away from where he, in his second form, and the others stood.  
  
Cell turned his head to see Terra's bloody form lying on her side on the ground and hid his surprise and worry for her health well. But what surprised him more than how she got to the island was that the blood seeping out of her many cuts and bruises was the exact same shade of purple as his blood was. Cell ignored the two remaining androids that had flown off and focused his attention on Terra. Cell could hide most of his emotions, apart from anger, but the feeling of sympathy was clearly visible on his face as he paced slowly over to Terra.  
  
Terra lay on her side, purple blood oozing out of her black lips and a large graze across her right cheek, also bleeding. Her hair had a few specs of purple on it, but still shined a brilliant silver colour. Cell also noticed that her entire form was dripping wet, not only with blood but sea water.  
  
Cell was only two or three yards away from Terra, when he felt something hit him, something that burned. Tien's tri-beam hit him squarely in the back and blasted him down into the Earth. Cell powered up his ki and tried to fight the onslaught, but Tien kept pounding him right back with the beam. 'I have to get to Terra. . .' Cell thought desperately as he fought with all his ki, "Stop that!!!" he roared at Tien. Tien ignored him.  
  
Terra had the horrible feeling that she could pinpoint every scratch, bruise and cut on her battered body, she repressed a groan and tried to move her arms to push herself up off the rocky terrain, but the blood loss was too great, she could berley open her eyes. When she did, she immediately regretted it, she saw parts of Cell, maybe an elbow or leg, while the rest of him was immersed in a blinding yellow light which Terra suspected as some sort of ki attack. 'Cell. . .' Terra thought weakly, feeling helpless as she lay, as good as dead on the ground, her dark magenta eyes berley open.  
  
Time seemed to flicker like a candle, sometimes going steadily, other times flickering past at a horrible speed. Terra one moment saw Tien going flat out at Cell. The next, he was lying on the ground. The last thing she remembered was a pair of strong arms gently lifting her up before the island, Cell and the black-haired person that was lifting her up, swirled into darkness. 


	5. Chapter Two part 2

The Pale Beauty and the Green Beast  
  
By Psycho Llama and Sarah Dempster  
  
Disclaimer: Neither of us own DBZ. Sarah Dempster owns Terra.  
  
Notes: The plot and Terra are owned by my good friend Sarah Dempster, who wrote the chapter briefs for me and I've written the actual chapters which you see here before her, all reviews for it will be forwarded to her as well via e-mail.  
  
SIGN THE PARTITIAN OR DIE!!! http://www.petitiononline.com/buu/petition.html It's a request to fanfiction.net staff to put a category up for Buu related fan-fics. PLEASE SIGN!!!  
  
Cell had transformed into his second stage just after the Jet-boat had crashed against the side of the island, flinging the only survivor onto the island a good several yards away from where he, in his second form, and the others stood.  
  
Cell turned his head to see Terra's bloody form lying on her side on the ground and hid his surprise and worry for her health well. But what surprised him more than how she got to the island was that the blood seeping out of her many cuts and bruises was the exact same shade of purple as his blood was. Cell ignored the two remaining androids that had flown off and focused his attention on Terra. Cell could hide most of his emotions, apart from anger, but the feeling of sympathy was clearly visible on his face as he paced slowly over to Terra.  
  
Terra lay on her side, purple blood oozing out of her black lips and a large graze across her right cheek, also bleeding. Her hair had a few specs of purple on it, but still shined a brilliant silver colour. Cell also noticed that her entire form was dripping wet, not only with blood but sea water.  
  
Cell was only two or three yards away from Terra, when he felt something hit him, something that burned. Tien's tri-beam hit him squarely in the back and blasted him down into the Earth. Cell powered up his ki and tried to fight the onslaught, but Tien kept pounding him right back with the beam. 'I have to get to Terra. . .' Cell thought desperately as he fought with all his ki, "Stop that!!!" he roared at Tien. Tien ignored him.  
  
Terra had the horrible feeling that she could pinpoint every scratch, bruise and cut on her battered body, she repressed a groan and tried to move her arms to push herself up off the rocky terrain, but the blood loss was too great, she could berley open her eyes. When she did, she immediately regretted it, she saw parts of Cell, maybe an elbow or leg, while the rest of him was immersed in a blinding yellow light which Terra suspected as some sort of ki attack. 'Cell. . .' Terra thought weakly, feeling helpless as she lay, as good as dead on the ground, her dark magenta eyes berley open.  
  
Time seemed to flicker like a candle, sometimes going steadily, other times flickering past at a horrible speed. Terra one moment saw Tien going flat out at Cell. The next, he was lying on the ground. The last thing she remembered was a pair of strong arms gently lifting her up before the island, Cell and the black-haired person that was lifting her up, swirled into darkness.  
  
Terra opened her eyes. She didn't hurt any more. Terra sat straight up, 'Where the heck am I?!' Terra looked down at what she was wearing; a chalk-white silk top with flared cuffs that gave the garment a wise and elegant look, and to match that a long and also elegant silk skirt that swept the ground as she walked, it was also china-white.  
  
The outfit, which matched perfectly with Terra's white skin, not only gave her a ghostly look, but also made her deep magenta eyes, black lips and fingernails stand out more, her silver hair seemed to drape right down to her hips like some sort of veil. Terra didn't care about what she was wearing, or where she was. Remembering what the last thing she saw, her breath caught.  
  
'Cell!' she thought frantically. Terra drew in a deep breath and cried at the top of her lungs, "CELL!!!" her voice laced with slight concern.  
  
The sound seemed to echo through the elaborate look-out. The Z fighters and Dende only had to guess that she was awake. Piccolo and Dende 'volunteered' to go see how Terra was.  
  
Terra was no longer in her room through. She was already searching the look out for Cell, she walked briskly through the many halls and corridors, calling out Cell's name time after time, her voice growing sadder and weaker every time, 'He wouldn't desert me, would he. . .?' she thought sadly.  
  
She turned around a corner and almost screamed when she saw Piccolo and Dende, "And which Halloween party are you two going to be at?!" Terra growled, crossing her arms.  
  
Dende blinked, confused. Piccolo sighed through his nose, "We're Nameks," he told her gruffly.  
  
Terra frowned thoughtfully, "I know. . ." she started oddly.  
  
"How? Two seconds ago you were convinced that we were in costumes," Piccolo muttered.  
  
"That I don't know. Nor do I know why, but I do know that your name is Piccolo!" Terra said, pointing at him and narrowing her eyes, "How did I know that?"  
  
"You're asking me?" Piccolo's frown increased.  
  
Terra pouted, then her magenta eyes flashed, "Where is Cell?!" she demanded suddenly.  
  
"Why are you looking for him?" Dende asked her in a quiet voice.  
  
Terra's cheeks went crimson, "I- ah. . . n-needed to talk to him!" she told them hastily.  
  
Piccolo snorted, "He would probably kill you before you got the chance."  
  
Terra glowered, "He would not!" she yelled at him indignantly.  
  
"And why would that be?" Piccolo questioned her.  
  
Terra blinked, 'Man, he's good at getting the right questions out of people! . . .Damn. . .'  
  
"Does Cell like you?" Dende asked pointedly.  
  
Terra's cheeks went the same shade as her eyes almost, "Well he- I- um. . ." Terra held her ground, "I choose not to answer that question! Hmph!"  
  
From the reactions Terra got from Piccolo and Dende, she decided she might as well have told them that Cell and her were in love, 'Which we are not!'  
  
"Look, Cell is just e very nice person, okay?!" Terra frowned.  
  
"What?" Piccolo asked, obviously aggravated.  
  
"I was travelling through the forest and he took care of me when he found out I was. . . unwell. That's all!!!" Terra added when she saw Piccolo raise his eyebrows.  
  
"How much do you know about Cell?" Piccolo asked her slowly.  
  
"Um. . . is very little a good answer?" Terra asked meekly.  
  
Piccolo sighed angrily through his nose, "He's killed at least two thousand people alone by absorbing them, destroyed most of the islands on this planet, including the residents, and is planing to destroy the world as soon as he absorbs 18."  
  
Terra's eyes bulged, "Wha-?!" she blinked, surprised.  
  
"Exactly, a very nice guy isn't he," Piccolo growled.  
  
Terra's liquid-like magenta eyes flashed, "It doesn't matter what he's done, I still think he's a nice guy and it is impossible for you to change what I think," she spat acidulously.  
  
Piccolo bared his fangs, Terra didn't even flinch, "No one can," she finished, her voice as cold as steel.  
  
Dende rolled his eyes in a 'I'm-outta-here!' way and walked off. Piccolo and Terra stood rooted to the spot, still glaring at each other, a tense silence filled the room.  
  
The silence was broken when Chi-chi entered the room, carrying a large tray of freshly baked chocolate-chip cookies, she glared at Piccolo in a 'leave- her-alone-she-just-woke-up!' way and turned to Terra, "Would you like some cookies?" she smiled warmly up at the girl.  
  
Terra felt her heart skip a beat, she looked down at the cookies with a look of pure terror on her face, the words echoed around in her head, 'Would you like some cookies? Would you like some cookies? Would you like some-' Terra' pupils becoming tiny dots. She stumbled backwards a few steps, panting quietly as her mouth hung open in a silent scream.  
  
She could see them, her 'family' standing around her, offering her cookies, they were all saying the same thing, evilly gleeful looks on their faces. Terra was afraid, horribly afraid, 'The cookies are poisoned. . .' her mind told her. She remembered how she'd bitten into a cookie that her 'family' had given to her, and almost died. How the poison seared through her system like fire through dry straw. She began visibly chocking while Chi-chi and Piccolo looked bewilderedly at her. She remembered something going through her blood stream, destroying the poison cell by cell. . .  
  
Terra ran as if hell were chasing after her, sobbing. She ran straight into the room she had woken up in and slammed the door behind her. Piccolo, Chi- chi and the others decided it was best to leave her alone for the rest of the day until tomorrow morning. 


	6. Chapter Three

The Pale Beauty and the Green Beast  
  
By Psycho Llama and Sarah Dempster  
  
Disclaimer: Neither of us own DBZ. Sarah Dempster owns Terra.  
  
Notes: The plot and Terra are owned by my good friend Sarah Dempster, who wrote the chapter briefs for me and I've written the actual chapters which you see here before her, all reviews for it will be forwarded to her as well via e-mail.  
  
Cell lowered his ki and glided slowly through the still, cold night air, trying to use the wind to help him so he could use less ki. He didn't want to be spotted by anyone. Silently, he glided over to the lookout, the twinkling reflexion of the starry night sky above danced magnificently over the surface of the marble tiles, but Cell ignored it, he could sense Terra's ki stronger now, she was definitely at the lookout. Cell's sharp senses pin-pointed her location, which was close to the heart of the lookout. Cell fought the urge to kick something angrily, this meant that no matter which side Cell came from, he would have to pass the corridors of the other Z fighters.  
  
'Maybe it's a trap. . .' he thought vaguely, 'No, they're not that smart. Well, Goku at least isn't that smart.'  
  
Cell lowered his ki to almost nothing and entered the building, not disturbing even the air around him. He glided unseen and unheard through the dark corridors, trying to remember where he'd sensed Terra. He entered the bedroom and saw the dark figure, huddled under thick blankets. Cell smiled softly at the thought that he'd soon have Terra out of this horrible place. Cell tiptoed over and looked at Terra, he couldn't even make out her outline it was so dark. He inwardly shrugged and slowly lifted the blankets off the curled up figure, so it wouldn't wake her. Terra was unusually silent, but Cell ignored this and gathered Terra up in his masculine arms. He could hear Terra breathing in and out slowly, still asleep. Cell held her body closer and quickly flew out of the lookout, when he was at the edge he realised something, he looked down at Terra, 'They cut her hair. . .?' he thought, puzzled.  
  
Cell frowned then put a hand under 'Terra's' head, bringing it closer to his so he could see her face through the darkness of mid-night. He squinted, trying to make out her features. It wasn't a her.  
  
'Oh god. . .' Cell thought despairingly as he held Trunks' sleeping body, 'Wrong one!'  
  
Cell promptly dropped Trunks over the side of the lookout, Trunks remain asleep through the whole time that he fell towards Earth, Cell stood on the lookout, a disgusted look on his face, 'Ew!!! His face was so close to mine!' he shuddered.  
  
Cell crept back into the lookout, past the bedrooms and made sure that he felt Terra's ki coming from inside before he opened the door to the bedroom. He heard her mumbling in her sleep, and uttering small whimpers too. Cell glided swiftly over to her and sat down on the side of her bed, watching her intently.  
  
Terra was obviously having a nightmare, she tossed and turned frantically, her silver-like hair reflecting the star's glow from out of the window beside her that illuminated her fear-contorted face.  
  
"Cell. . ." Terra whimpered in her sleep, clutching feverishly at the silky sheets, "Please don't. . . leave me. . ." she sobbed into the calm night air.  
  
Cell put a hand on the side of her cheek, trying to calm her, he leant down close to her head and whispered in his imperfect voice, "Don't worry, I won't."  
  
Terra seemed to calm down and returned to her normal sleep, Cell smiled and picked her, and the bed sheet, up so that it was wrapped around her, keeping her warm. He quietly carried her out of the room and started to make his way down the hall, when he almost ran into Goku, who was apparently sleep-walking to get a glass of water.  
  
Cell froze in his tracks, Terra still sleeping in his arms. Goku was about to run into Cell when Cell yelled at the top of his lungs in Chi-chi's voice, "Goku get your hands off me right now!!!"  
  
Cell had flown out of the lookout before Goku could snap awake. He stood there, slightly shocked. All at once all of the Z fighters stuck their heads out the room and looked at Goku. Goku laughed nervously, "Um. . . h- hey guys!"  
  
Cell flew quickly though the air, smirking contently, "That should keep them busy," he muttered to himself.  
  
Terra shifted in her sleep and clung tightly to him, her head resting against his chest and her arms around his neck as she continued to sleep, her ghostly hair floating gently in the breeze created by Cell flying at a moderate speed so she could breathe easily. Cell smiled softly at her subconscious display of affection.  
  
Terra's black lips curled into a smile, she knew that it was Cell holding her, she relaxed and fell into a deeper sleep. 


	7. Chapter Four

The Pale Beauty and the Green Beast  
  
By Psycho Llama and Sarah Dempster  
  
Disclaimer: Neither of us own DBZ. Sarah Dempster owns Terra.  
  
Notes: The plot and Terra are owned by my good friend Sarah Dempster, who wrote the chapter briefs for me and I've written the actual chapters which you see here before her, all reviews for it will be forwarded to her as well via e-mail.  
  
Terra felt something hard and uncomfortable underneath her. . . rocks? Terra opened her foggy magenta eyes and saw that she was now lying on the surface of yet another island, except this one was lush with vegetation including trees of all heights that made a thick canopy that covered the whole island, with blankets still draped around her, "Never fall asleep. . . It isn't safe. . ." she muttered to herself.  
  
Terra leaned back against the thing she was lying against and tried to get back to sleep. . . thing she was lying against?! Terra yelped and sat up, turning her head around slowly to see what it was. Her alert magenta eyes saw Cell's sleeping outline in the semi darkness of the sunrise, 'Cell?' she thought, 'He carried me out of that palace thingie. . .'  
  
Terra smiled appreciatively at him, her silver hair illuminating as the sun's rays hit it. Terra almost gasped when she saw Cell's face, 'Dear Kami, he looks like a freakin fish!!!'  
  
Cell was sitting on the ground beside her, cross-legged and probably either meditating or sleeping. Terra remembered his exact words, 'I will come back of course, but you probably wont recognise me. . .'  
  
Terra looked him over, his head-crest was split, his face looked more human, his feet looked more human, his wings were gone too, but he was still the same Cell. Terra sighed in relief, 'Still the same Cell. . .' Terra paused before leaning forward and kissing Cell gently on the forehead.  
  
Cell felt Terra stirring a long while ago, but remained still, he didn't want to alarm her. He forced himself not to snap awake when she yelped, he knew what it was that she saw. Cell felt something soft press against his forehead and his eyes popped open. His tail began to sway slightly and his cheeks lit up.  
  
Terra moved back slightly and yelped again when she saw Cell's magenta eyes, exactly like hers, staring back up at her, "Cell! Y-your awake!" she blinked, and shrank back to hide the blush on her cheeks.  
  
"You recognise me?" Cell inquired, his deep voice quite a contrast to his imperfect one.  
  
Terra nodded, "Well. . . how many bug-guys can there be on one planet?" Terra laughed nervously.  
  
Cell nodded, wondering why their eyes looked so similar. Terra yawned and stood up, still wearing the garments provided by the people at the lookout, the white silk moving like a sea of shiny marble when ever she moved.  
  
"Uh, what should I do with the blanket?" Terra asked him nervously.  
  
Cell blasted it to nothing without even looking. Terra, who was well away from the blanket sighed dramatically, "The meaning of life is 'Boom'."  
  
Cell frowned, he could feel a large group of ki moving towards the island, it was the Z fighters. Cell inwardly cursed that he chose to use a ki blast to take care of the blanket. He also noticed something else, 18's ki was coming from an island near theirs.  
  
Cell stood up, his eyes alert, 'I've got to hide Terra. . . I don't want them to find her again and I have to get 18,' Cell pondered.  
  
Terra, noticing his reaction, stood too, "What is it?" she asked meekly.  
  
"Z fighters," Cell muttered angrily.  
  
"Oh," Terra replied fidgety.  
  
"Quickly, you should hide, if they find you again. . . I might not be able to get you back that easily," Cell admitted gruffly.  
  
Terra nodded, "Um, where?"  
  
Cell grabbed her around the waist and flew up into the thick canopy, Terra squeaked and clung on tightly to him. Cell flew up and placed her carefully on a thick branch, making sure she wouldn't fall off.  
  
"Stay here, try not to draw too much attention to yourself," Cell told her quickly.  
  
"I wont. And you. . . don't try to get yourself blown up, okay?" Terra asked him worriedly.  
  
Cell smirked, "We'll see. . ." he told her before flying down and off to the island 18 was on. 


	8. Chapter Five

The Pale Beauty and the Green Beast  
  
By Psycho Llama and Sarah Dempster  
  
Disclaimer: Neither of us own DBZ. Sarah Dempster owns Terra.  
  
Notes: The plot and Terra are owned by my good friend Sarah Dempster, who wrote the chapter briefs for me and I've written the actual chapters which you see here before her, all reviews for it will be forwarded to her as well via e-mail.  
  
Terra looked up through the green canopy of leaves to see the sun, now high in the sky and shining right down on top of her, Terra guessed it was midday, Cell had been gone for hours! Terra whimpered and hugged herself tightly, the cold wind rippling through the leaves and making the smaller branches sway slightly.  
  
Terra peaked out between the leaves to look in the direction Cell had gone in, her sharp eyes could see all the way over there. All at once she heard a loud 'bang' and a wave of energy hit the island, knocking the large population of tall trees that grew on the island Terra was on over. Terra gasped and clung onto the branch as the entire tree groaned and crashed to the floor, burying Terra in a tangle of web-like branches. Terra chocked on a sob, she saw the blast that had knocked over the trees hit Cell.  
  
Terra curled up and sobbed helplessly, she was trapped. No one knew where she was, no one would ever look for her here either. She would either starve or drown if a large wave hit the island any time soon. All Terra could see was brown branches, green leaves and a tangle of her own silver hair that clung to her tear-streaked face.  
  
It was about an hour later, but Terra felt something move above her. The trees were being lifted off her china-white body, she still lay there curled up though, tears streaming down her face.  
  
'It's one of the Z fighters. . . Please let it not be Piccolo. . .' Terra thought silently.  
  
She felt someone brush the hair out of her face, she cringed and buried her face further between her arms. She heard a gentle chuckle and someone lifting her out of the nest of fallen trees by her shoulders, so she could sit up. Terra didn't care, Cell was gone. . . she refused to look at their face ,her eyes lowered and almost closed. Someone tilted her chin upwards to look at their face.  
  
Terra gasped when she looked into what looked like a mirror version of herself, except it was more masculine and their face was twisted into an amused smirk. Perfect Cell's magenta eyes stared right into Terra's, their skin the same chalk-white colour., except Cell had purple streaks down the side of his face, Terra jerked her head away slightly and looked down at his hands, white with black fingernails, just like hers.  
  
"You alright Terra?" Cell asked in his new, perfect voice.  
  
'Wow. . . hot voice!' Terra mused in awe, 'Did I just think that?'  
  
Cell smiled, his eyes soft and warm, "Terra?"  
  
Terra blinked, her cheeks aflame, "Y-yeah!" she asked, nodding.  
  
Cell nodded, "Good, I thought you got hurt in the blast. . ."  
  
Terra's eyes widened, "But. . . you got blown up!!!" Terra exclaimed.  
  
Cell chuckled, "A weak blast like that couldn't have killed me my dear. I was able to absorb 18 and become perfect," Cell purred deeply.  
  
"Yeah. . . I mean- uh-" Terra tried to stop herself from gawking.  
  
Cell chuckled, "Come on, we should get going. I need to build the arena my dear," he told her in his smooth melodious voice.  
  
"A-arena?" Terra questioned him as he helped her up.  
  
She and Cell stood there, on top of the mess of branches, Cell holding Terra's hands in his own. Cell smiled gently down at her, "The arena for the Cell games my dear, it will decide the fate of the earth."  
  
Terra's eyes widened, "You mean- If you win. . ."  
  
Cell chuckled, "No my dear Terra. . ." he stroked her cheek with the back of his pale hand, "I would never destroy this planet while you were on it, never," he smirked, "I promise."  
  
Terra smiled happily up at him, 'He does care. . . he is a nice person. . .' Terra hugged him tightly, her head leaning against his well-of-souls, 'And I care about him too. . .' she thought as she felt Cell's arms wrap around her in return.  
  
  
  
Cell landed easily on the ground behind the TV in the shadows of an alleyway station and let go of Terra when she was standing, "A TV station?" Terra questioned.  
  
Cell smirked, "Well I have to get the Z fighters to know when the Cell games are, don't I?"  
  
Terra nodded and looked up at the huge building, "You sure you'll find your way to the right station?"  
  
"I'll try. . . But, could you please stay here? I wouldn't want you to get hurt at all," Cell told her quietly.  
  
Terra grinned up at him, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
  
Cell nodded and walked through the alleyway and over to the TV station doors, walking in as if he was just an ordinary customer, Terra repressed a giggle when she heard screams coming from inside the building. Cell wasn't going to hurt any of them, much less kill them.  
  
She watched and listened as the screaming continued through the ground floor. Then, it began to travel up the floors, 'Maybe he caught the lift. . .' Terra thought mildly.  
  
Terra looked around before stepping out of the shadowy alleyway, her magenta eyes darting around for any signs of life. Sure enough hundreds of people were pouring frantically out from the open doors of the TV station, obviously trying to get away from Cell. One of them saw Terra's pale face, magenta eyes, black lips and her white hands with black fingernails.  
  
"Aaah! It's a female Cell!" he cried out.  
  
The crowd stopped running out of the doors and turned to face Terra. Terra looked around, "Where. . . hey I'm not Cell!" she frowned.  
  
Terra heard a worried murmur go though the crowd, Terra heard one woman cry, "What if it's going to kill us?!" The rest of the crowd froze.  
  
"H-hey! Come on guys, I wouldn't kill you! I couldn't even defend my self from an angry magpie, let alone kill an angry mob!" Terra laughed nervously, 'Angry mob?! Oh no. . . you've really done it this time! Why the heck did you tell them you couldn't fight anyway?" her mind growled her.  
  
"Kill her! She's a Cell!" someone yelled.  
  
"No! Don't kill her! She is a nice person!" Terra argued.  
  
The mob advanced. Terra pouted, "Fine then don't listen to me! See if I care! . . .Aaah! Stay back!!!"  
  
Cell blasted his way out of the side of the TV station, smirking contently to himself, that's when he noticed a crown of people huddled around something and angry yelling coming from it.  
  
Cell frowned, 'Where is Terra. . . Oh no. . .' Cell flew down behind the crowd, his face twisted into an expression of anger and annoyance. He strode over to the nearest person and tapped them on the shoulder.  
  
"Aaaah!!! It's Cell!!!" several people screamed before the entire mob ran off.  
  
Terra lay, beaten and bruised on the pavement, purple blood oozing slowly out of several cuts and grazes, "Owie. . ." she breathed hoarsely.  
  
"Terra? What happened?!" Cell asked her in a worried tone, carefully picking her bloody body up.  
  
"Stupid. . . angry. . . mob. They thought I was a female version of you. . ." Terra mumbled, "Aw! They wrecked my clothes!"  
  
Cell noticed that her shirt had been torn just under her chest area, and he could see something shiny and black underneath it, "Terra, what's that?" he asked her, gently touching the 'well-of-souls' that was clearly visible through the torn top.  
  
Terra blushed, "I- I don't know. I was found with it. . . the orphanage thought it was some sort of thing that someone had glued onto me as some sort of sick joke, but I can't get it off. . . and it grows every time I do too!" she explained uneasily.  
  
Cell nodded, "Come on, back to the arena, we have to get you cleaned up. . ." Cell's smirk faded.  
  
Terra panicked, "That look is bad! What's going on what. . . Holy shit my arm's gone!!!" Terra cried, true enough all that was left of her right arm was a bloody, purple stump.  
  
"I'm gonna be sick! Ah!" Terra screamed as she wriggled the stump around, "Oh god that is so gross! . . .And kinda cool too. . ."  
  
Terra sat on the edge of the marble arena, wearing a new change of clothes that Cell had given her, "What am I going to do about my arm?" Terra asked Cell sadly.  
  
Cell narrowed his eyes and watched her carefully.  
  
"I mean it's not as if it's gonna grow. . . Aaaah!!!" Terra screamed as a new arm, just as pale and with black fingernails on the hand too, shot out of the stump, "Aaaah!!! Aaaah!! Aaaah- freaky. . . what just happened?" Terra asked after screaming for a good long while.  
  
Cell looked into Terra's deep magenta eyes, a mirror of his own two, and sighed, "I can see why people think that you are the female version of me. . ." he told her gently.  
  
Terra's magenta eyes widened, "What. . .?"  
  
Cell took her new arm in his so that their hands were both up the same way, "See? Chalk-white skin, black fingernails," Cell looked back into her eyes, "Magenta eyes. . . purple blood. . . you can see the similarities, can't you?"  
  
Terra nodded, "Well. . . I was an orphan. . ." Terra looked down at the rest of her, 'I'm completely healed, like in the lookout. . .'  
  
Terra shivered, "Oh man, what's going on?" she whimpered.  
  
Cell put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine," Cell reassured her soothingly.  
  
Terra began to hum lightly to herself. "What are you humming?" Cell asked her gently.  
  
"Let light pour in and the blackness fade. . . Don't let the pain win. . . From the tallest tree to the shortest blade. . . You'll be within me. . ." Terra sang quietly.  
  
A/N: Song courtesy of Sarah Dempster. 


	9. Chapter Six

The Pale Beauty and the Green Beast  
  
By Psycho Llama and Sarah Dempster  
  
Disclaimer: Neither of us own DBZ. Sarah Dempster owns Terra.  
  
Notes: The plot and Terra are owned by my good friend Sarah Dempster, who wrote the chapter briefs for me and I've written the actual chapters which you see here before her, all reviews for it will be forwarded to her as well via e-mail.  
  
"Nine days left. . ." Terra mumbled watching the brilliant sunrise flood the marble arena with reflected colour as if someone had set it alight, Terra had apparently fallen asleep in Cell's arms, again. She smiled up at his china-white face, the same pigment as hers, and gently kissed him on the lips.  
  
Cell's magenta eyes flickered open and he blushed deeply, his cheeks going almost the same colour as his eyes. Terra smiled sweetly up at him and stood up, she wasn't even blushing this time. Cell stood up as well, "The clothes are over in the corner," Cell murmured, still trying to hide the blush from his cheeks. Terra grinned as she picked up the garments. A top and skirt with the exact same pattern and colours as Cell's green and black armour, and the top finished just under her chest area to reveal her shiny, ebony black 'well-of-souls'. The cuffs and linings were a bright orange colour though, the contrast of the two colours complimenting each other well. Wearing those, Cell and her would match 'perfectly'.  
  
www.angelfire.com/anime4/demonllama/cell.html  
  
Terra grinned broadly up at Cell, "Thank you very much, I um. . . Do you know where any streams or lakes are?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Over there, why?" Cell asked her curiously.  
  
"I need to take a bath," Terra blushed.  
  
"Go ahead," Cell smirked before Terra thanked him again and trotted off the marble arena, over the grassy grounds towards the small forest where the stream was.  
  
Cell looked up from his mediative state when he heard a deep rumbling, Cell frowned and looked out into the horizon, an army of tanks was thundering towards him like a herd of angry buffalo. Cell blinked, 'Terra's still bathing. . .' the thought came to his mind, 'And even if she wasn't, they'd still kill her. . . for looking like me. . .' Cell glowered at the approaching tanks, 'They are fools.'  
  
Terra was walking back through the forest, bathed, dressed and feeling refreshed, "I wonder what Cell is up to. . ." Terra mused aloud.  
  
Terra turned the corner just in time to see the army tanks fire all they had at Cell, Terra's mouth opened in a silent scream, Cell's once proud standing figure became a cloud of purple dust. Terra felt her throat tighten with emotion, her legs wobbling and stumbling like a new born foal's.  
  
'Oh Kami. . . please don't let Cell be dead!' Terra prayed desperately.  
  
Terra felt like she was in someone else's dream, she knew that she was running frantically over to the arena, her dark magenta eyes wide and teary, but she felt disconnected from the rest of the world. Chocking back a sob, she reached the edge of the arena. A large illuminated sphere of pure energy erupted from the cloud of smoke the size of a truck, it hit the army full on and exploded violently. Horrified, Terra watched as the energy beam vaporised the army, soldier by soldier, their dying screams echoing in her head.  
  
Terra shuddered violently, 'All those men. . . wasting their lives on the foolish hope that they could have killed Cell. . .' she pondered. The purple smoke cleared and Cell stood in the center of the unmarred arena, his hand still raised and his magenta eyes glinting with fury.  
  
"Cell!!!" exclaimed Terra.  
  
Cell turned to face her, "Yes?" he replied calmly.  
  
Terra ran up and hugged him tightly, "You almost got blown up!"  
  
Cell chuckled, "Really my dear, you've got to stop worrying about my health. I am probably the most strongest force in this galaxy, there is nothing for you to worry about."  
  
"I'm still worried," Terra told him quietly.  
  
Cell smirked, "I should get you something to eat, you haven't eaten in days and lack of food is bad for you," he purred in her ear.  
  
"Yeah. . . thank you very much," Terra smiled at Cell before he disappeared.  
  
Terra sighed heavily and began pacing, muttering to herself.  
  
"What am I going to do? What does he think of me? Does he like me? Hate me? Oh heck this is making my head spin. . . What if he doesn't like me? What if this is all some sort of big joke and. . . No, he'd never do that. . . But how do I know? Oh, I don't know anything!"  
  
Cell appeared behind Terra as she was pacing, muttering quietly to herself. She had not noticed him. Cell's advanced Namek ears could pick out every quiet mumble she uttered.  
  
"Should I tell him? Oh of course I should tell him, but will I tell him? I have to tell him sooner or later. . . but what if he doesn't love me back? Oh dear god that would be embarrassing. . ."  
  
Cell smirked, "Glad we feel the same way."  
  
Terra jumped out of her skin, "C-Cell?! I didn't see you!" she exclaimed in an apologetic way.  
  
Cell was about to reply when someone else appeared in the arena. Terra felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, someone was behind her. She yelped and scuttled behind Cell, turning to watch the person from behind the safety of Cell's protection.  
  
Goku blinked, confused, 'Why would someone hide behind Cell? Did she hit her head or something?'  
  
"What do you want Goku?" Cell growled.  
  
"I came for her, let her go," he replied firmly.  
  
"I am not holding Terra prisoner," Cell told him calmly.  
  
Terra poked her pale head out from behind Cell, "Who the heck are you?"  
  
"Woah. . . you look just like Cell!" Goku exclaimed, pointing.  
  
Terra glowered, "It's rude to point!" she told him coldly.  
  
"Goku you have no business here, leave," Cell warned him.  
  
"I have to get her back to the look out-" Goku was cut off.  
  
"I don't want to go back to that horrible place!" Terra squeaked.  
  
"What?!" Goku stared in disbelief.  
  
"You heard her. She wants to stay here," Cell smirked, "Now why don't you be a good little monkey and leave?" Cell paused, then said something to Goku under his breath that was so quiet that Terra couldn't hear it, but Goku did.  
  
Goku glared at Cell, "I will be back for her," Goku said icily, then vanished.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Terra questioned Cell meekly.  
  
Cell shook his head, "There is no need to worry my dear," he told her gently. 


	10. Chapter Seven part 1

The Pale Beauty and the Green Beast  
  
By Psycho Llama and Sarah Dempster  
  
Disclaimer: Neither of us own DBZ. Sarah Dempster owns Terra.  
  
Notes: The plot and Terra are owned by my good friend Sarah Dempster, who wrote the chapter briefs for me and I've written the actual chapters which you see here before her, all reviews for it will be forwarded to her as well via e-mail.  
  
Cell watched the sunrise on the eighth day before the Cell games absent- mindedly, his magenta eyes glazed over in thought, 'What will I do with the Earth after the Cell games? Destroy it? I'm not sure if Terra will be able to survive in space. . .' Cell mused, 'Govern it? Certainly not. What else is there to do with it though? . . .Perhaps we could go into hiding. . . there would be no one alive that could threaten me. . . us. . .'  
  
Terra was huddled up beside him, breathing slowly in a deep, nightmarish sleep. In her dream it was the day of the Cell games, she was standing at the edge of the. . . the arena was no where in sight. Every thing was out of focus, Terra squinted in her sleep to try and get a better picture. She could see Cell fighting his opponent, a very short opponent? It looked no older than twelve.  
  
'How could someone that young challenge Cell? How is it that Cell isn't beating him? Cell?' Terra's thoughts were interrupted when she saw an image, berley a picture, of Cell being defeated, destroyed, blown up. Terra chocked, this time his death was real, she could feel it.  
  
She turned her head to look at the boy, and almost squeaked in fear when she saw that he was already staring at her, his eyes dark and murderous. Terra felt like a wounded mouse before a cat who'd finished playing with it's prey. The boy walked towards her, the very image of the grim reaper. Terra stood, rooted to the spot, fear causing her muscles to seise up. All she could do was tremble in fear as the last remaining seconds of her life dropped away as though the last few grains of sand in a time glass were dropping through.  
  
The boy came towards her, a ki sphere in his hand, he was. . . smirking? Laughing? Was that sadistic glee she could see in his cold green eyes. . .? Terra's energy flew to her lungs and she let out a shrill scream.  
  
Terra jumped up suddenly, screaming loud enough to wake the dead. Cell almost jumped out of his green exoskeleton when he heard her, the noise resounding in his sharp ears. Cell looked at Terra, "Terra?! Are you alright?" he asked her gently, bending down to see if she was hurt.  
  
"I- I- had a dream. . ." Terra told him shakily.  
  
Cell frowned, "A nightmare?"  
  
Terra nodded, her eyes wide with fear.  
  
Cell smirked, "A simple dream really scared you that much my dear?"  
  
"It was about you. . . and the Cell games," Terra sobbed quietly.  
  
Cell stopped smirking, "What happened?"  
  
"Y-you were killed b-by a child!" whispered Terra.  
  
"A child?" Cell frowned, 'Gohan. . .'  
  
"A-and then. . . he was going to kill me too. . ." Terra whimpered, clutching Cell's arm.  
  
Cell embraced her tightly, "I would never let anyone harm you my dear, you know that."  
  
Terra nodded, a strange yet familiar feeling starting to creep up on her. Cell froze and stood up, scanning the area.  
  
"W-what is it-t?" Terra shivered.  
  
"Reporters," Cell drawled, "Would you mind if I took care of them?"  
  
Terra shook her head, still shivering slightly.  
  
Cell took off.  
  
Terra began to shiver harder, hugging herself tightly. The sun had risen quite a bit, and warmth had flooded the already hot desert, but Terra felt like she was buried under snow. She curled up on the sun-warmed tiles of the arena, her teeth chattering and her china-white face going slightly blue here and there. Her body temperature had dropped to 5º Celsius and was falling rapidly.  
  
'Liquid freezes at 0º. . .' Terra thought, her brain berley working from the cold condition, 'I'll die if that happens. . .'  
  
"C-c-c. . ." Terra tried to call out to Cell, but all that came out was a stuttering whisper, not even Cell would have heard her.  
  
Cell swooped down and landed in front of the reporters, "And who are you?" he drawled dully.  
  
The reporters screamed and took off. Cell smirked, they weren't getting off that easily for interrupting him. He appeared in front of where the two reporters were running, "I'm not hearing an answer. . ." he yawned almost tauntingly.  
  
The reporters could only stare and stutter, trying not to scream. Cell sighed and raised his hand, a ki ball gathering in his palm, "Tree seconds, tell me or die," Cell smirked, "Three. . . two. . . one!"  
  
"We're reporters!" one of them stated in a rush.  
  
"Pardon?" Cell drawled, toying with them, almost.  
  
"We came t-to get pictures!" the other one squeaked.  
  
"And did you get any?" Cell asked them calmly.  
  
The two exchanged nervous glances.  
  
Using his unhuman speed, Cell quickly snatched up the camera and removed the film before either of the two reporters had time to blink. Cell frowned as his magenta eyes scanned the film, able to see the photographs in their not negative colours. There was a close up of him while he was meditating; one of Terra while she was talking to him; Terra screaming and him jolting out of his musings, which looked quite comical actually and a picture of him hugging Terra.  
  
Cell used his ki to instantly destroy the film, the reporters screamed as he advanced on them two ki spheres in his hand, 'Say goodbye humans. . .' he thought, before killing them both.  
  
Terra was unconscious now, her lungs had almost frozen up and too little oxygen was getting to her brain, her entire face had a blue tinge to it now and her body felt as cold as glacier ice. Cell panicked and flew over to her, crouched over her cold and seemingly dead form. Cell looked over her face, it looked like the face that belonged to a dead corpse floating around in the antarctic sea, Cell inwardly shuddered in dread of the very thought of her death.  
  
Cell flared his ki just enough to heat the area around them, Terra's face began to slowly regain colour, as if his ki was melting away the snow that covered a spring country side. Terra inhaled deeply, her breaths coming in raspy gasps. Cell gathered her close to limp body up in his strong arms, cradling her tenderly.  
  
Terra moaned and opened her eyes, "Cell?" she whispered, "What happened. . .?"  
  
Cell shook his head, still smiling softly, "I don't know, it looked like what happed soon after we met. . . but you're okay now, don't worry," he cooed softly.  
  
Terra smiled weakly up at him and giggled, "My hero. . ." 


	11. Chapter Seven part 2

The Pale Beauty and the Green Beast  
  
By Psycho Llama and Sarah Dempster  
  
Disclaimer: Neither of us own DBZ. Sarah Dempster owns Terra.  
  
Notes: The plot and Terra are owned by my good friend Sarah Dempster, who wrote the chapter briefs for me and I've written the actual chapters which you see here before her, all reviews for it will be forwarded to her as well via e-mail.  
  
Terra frowned in her sleep, she was having another nightmare about the Cell games, except it was clearer now, she could see and hear every punch, blast and kick inflicted on Cell. She could see images flashing past her eyes like a silent movie. They were of Cell, Cell fighting, killing Goku, Cell fighting the kid and. . . Cell dying. Terra looked around, she was surrounded by moving images, like TV screens, of Cell and the Cell games. Terra whimpered, her eyes watering in fear.  
  
Then, every screen that surrounded her showed her the same image of the kid walking towards her, a ki sphere in his hand, he was coming to kill her. Terra screamed and screamed for Cell, but no sound came out. The kid was getting closer, Terra was about to die, she knew it. Terra stumbled backwards, shaking in fear, 'I'm going to die. I'm going to die!!!' the words echoed in her head and showed in her wide, magenta eyes.  
  
She could hear him saying something, but she couldn't make out the words, her mind was already clouded by incomprehensible fear. The ki ball grew and the boy fired it at her, Terra's mouth opened into a silent scream, she cringed as she felt the power radiating off the ball singe her skin as it flew at almost light-sped towards her. Terra felt it tear through her, it's energy vaporising every molecule that she was made of, and then some. For a brief and thrilling moment, she felt her heart stop.  
  
Terra chocked and woke up, her heart skipped a beat and kept going, pounding hard and fast in fear. Terra's body froze like a statue, the fear of almost feeling what it was like to die taking control of her.  
  
Cell looked down, "Terra?" he paused and knelt down beside her, "It was the dream again, wasn't it?"  
  
Terra didn't move, her eyes were wide and staring off into space, "H-he k- killed me. . ." she stuttered fearfully.  
  
Cell frowned, "Who?"  
  
"T-that kid. . . at the Cell games. . . he killed you then he came after me!" Terra sobbed quietly.  
  
Cell wrapped his arms around her, "Shhh, it's okay. I wouldn't let him do that to you," he whispered gently in her ear.  
  
"Him? Y-you know who he is?" Terra squeaked.  
  
"Son Gohan," Cell muttered angrily.  
  
"D-do you think the dreams are real? I mean. . . what if they're premonitions?!" Terra looked up at Cell, her watery magenta eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"They're not," Cell told her quickly, not knowing the right answer was probably the opposite.  
  
Terra shuddered, not in cold, and clung tightly to Cell, "There has to be a way around that. . . I don't want you to die. . ." she whispered.  
  
Cell gently stroked her silver-like hair, trying to calm her down, "Shhh, it's alright."  
  
"No, it's not. Unless you do something to prevent it, that kid will kill us both. . . Cell I-" Terra was cut off when a rumbling sound came from her stomach, she blinked and looked down.  
  
Cell smirked, "I do believe you're hungry my dear," he chuckled.  
  
Terra blushed, "Oh, um. . .sorry."  
  
Cell sniggered, "There is no reason to be sorry, I'll go find you some food, alright?"  
  
Terra smiled gratefully up at him, "That would be great thank you."  
  
Terra was pacing the ring again, musing out loud, "I can't let that kid kill him. . . but what can I do? I haven't got one scrap of power in me and if that kid is powerful enough to kill Cell. . ." Terra shuddered.  
  
"Maybe I should encourage Cell to destroy him first. . . no, that would sound cowardly. Maybe I could talk the kid out of hurting either of us? Oh please, like he would listen to me, all he cares about is destroying Cell and any one that looks similar. Hmph, stupid racist kid. Perhaps if Cell called off the Cell games. . . no, that would make him look cowardly too. But, I don't want him to die. . ." Terra's voice rose a pitch as tears came to her eyes and her throat tightened with emotion.  
  
"Even if that kid spared my life I wouldn't be able to continue, I couldn't live without Cell. . ." Terra whispered to herself quietly.  
  
"Pizza?" Cell smirked in her ear.  
  
Terra yelped, "Cell?! How do you creep up on people like that?!" Terra's cheeks went crimson.  
  
Cell smirked, "Never underestimate my creepiness."  
  
Cell offered her a large, flat-looking box with some Italian writing on the cover, "I do believe I scared half the people in Italy when I walked into that pizza shop and grabbed this," he told her, handing her the box.  
  
Terra's face lit up, "Ooh! Pizza!" she grinned and opened the box.  
  
Cell turned his head and looked out into the sun set, it was the end of the seventh day before the Cell games. Cell inwardly sighed, 'What if Terra is right and Gohan does kill us? A mere child? Impossible. . .'  
  
"That was delicious thank you," Terra smiled, motioning to the now empty box.  
  
Cell did a double take, he had gotten the largest publicly sold pizza in all of Italy, and Terra had consumed the entire thing in a few seconds?!  
  
"Y-you ate it all?" Cell questioned her.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I've always had a pretty good appetite," Terra blushed.  
  
Cell lifted an eyebrow, "An appetite like that would impress even Goku."  
  
"It's inhuman I know, most of me is. . ." Terra trailed off, "I was adopted, no one ever found my real origin. My 'family' that I was put with kept making me put on all this make-up to make me look more human, and if anyone asked about my lips they'd say I was a Goth," Terra sighed.  
  
"You could be a bio-android," Cell suggested, "Apart from having a low ki level and no armour we look like twins."  
  
"We wouldn't be twins, we might have similar gene implants, but I don't have a tail or a high ki level, like you said," Terra added.  
  
"Nor wings," Cell nodded.  
  
Terra remained silent. Cell looked at her, "Terra?"  
  
"Don't worry. It's just. . . the dreams looked so real. . ." Terra looked worried, "If they are real. . ."  
  
Cell put on of his pale fingers on her lips to silence her, he looked into her deep magenta eyes, "It won't happen. I promised to protect you and I am not going back on my promise," Cell smirked.  
  
Terra smiled happily, "Thank you Cell. . ." 


	12. Chapter Eight

The Pale Beauty and the Green Beast  
  
By Psycho Llama and Sarah Dempster  
  
Disclaimer: Neither of us own DBZ. Sarah Dempster owns Terra.  
  
Notes: The plot and Terra are owned by my good friend Sarah Dempster, who wrote the chapter briefs for me and I've written the actual chapters which you see here before her, all reviews for it will be forwarded to her as well via e-mail.  
  
'She must have low blood sugars or something. . . She's always falling asleep,' Cell mused as Terra sat quietly in a corner of the marble arena, her head bobbing slightly as she slept.  
  
'Gohan couldn't kill me, it's preposterous! Him? A mere child beat me, the almighty Cell?! Of course not! Hmph! The whole idea is absolutely ridiculous! . . .But how could have she dreamed of Gohan if she's never seen him before? Coincidence? Unlikely,' Cell sighed out of his nose in frustration.  
  
'If she is right though, then I would be endangering her life by making her stay here. But should I just drop her back in Ginger town? People mourning for the people I absorbed would surely hunt her down and kill her like a wild animal. . . any human that knew about the Cell games would,' Cell paused to think where exactly Terra could go.  
  
'Not a human. . . I couldn't leave her with any of the Z fighters, Gohan would probably kill her if not the rest of them. Dende is too closely linked to the Z fighters so that leaves. . . me? She'll die if she stays. . . yet she'll probably die if she goes too. If she is right and Gohan does defeat me. . . Even if she does escape Gohan. . . She will more than likely be on the most wanted list for the rest of her life.'  
  
Cell looked sadly over at Terra's sleeping form, 'I must not loose. For Terra's sake, I swear I will win this tournament,' he vowed silently, 'I will sacrifice my own life for her if that's what it takes to protect the only one I care about, and love even.'  
  
Terra shifted slightly in her sleep, a frown spreading across her forehead, Cell became slightly worried, 'She must be having one of those dreams again. . . Poor thing, she has become almost paranoid.'  
  
Terra looked around, she was in some sort of elaborate. . . place. She didn't even know what it was, let alone where. Everything seemed so real yet she felt like she was being dragged along like a helium balloon being dragged along by an energetic little kid. She saw some huge red guy in some sort of blue suit behind a very large desk. Terra did a double take, not only did this guy have horns growing out of his head, but he was the size of a giant. Terra could berley hear him though, it was as if someone had turned off the volume switch. . . then Terra clearly heard the word, 'heaven' and she was being taken away somewhere. Somewhere away from Cell. Terra's animal instincts kicked in. She was away from Cell, the only thing that mattered to her. Terra stopped moving, some kid of ogre pushed her forward slightly to keep her going up the path.  
  
ell was also being taken somewhere, but the opposite direction that Terra was going in, 'They must have put me in the wrong place. . . oh well, I'll just go with Cell. I'd rather go with him to hell that spend an afterlife in heaven alone.'  
  
Terra pushed past the ogre and began to walk towards Cell, when she felt someone grab her arm, Terra glared at the ogre and began to struggle against his grip.  
  
"Let go!" she suddenly snapped, her radiant magenta eyes burning with fury.  
  
The ogre seemed to snigger, "That's the way to H.F.I.L, you're going to heaven miss."  
  
Terra frowned, "But I don't want to!" she growled.  
  
Every sound, even her own voice, sounded as if it was someone else speaking far away.  
  
The ogre almost laughed, "Good one, now come on!"  
  
Terra yanked her arm away, "I am not leaving Cell!" she protested, and ran towards where Cell was. Cell, of course, was trying to blow up every ogre, obstacle and bystander stopping him from getting to Terra.  
  
Terra felt two ogres, one on each of her two arms, grab her and began to drag her back towards the entrance to heaven. She saw a last glimpse of Cell being punched in the face by some green guy with no nose before the image faded.  
  
In her dream, she could see Cell. He was sitting cross-legged in a cave. . . with bars? It looked like a prison. There were a handful of other odd looking aliens that looked marginally humanoid. Terra felt her heart twinge painfully when she saw the look of utter shame and misery on Cell's face. She knew that he was missing her terribly, just as she did him. . .  
  
Terra awoke with a jolt and sat up, her breathing ragged and harsh. Cell was already seated beside her, smiling gently in a reassuring way, "Another dream?" he asked quietly.  
  
Terra nodded mutely, still afraid of the dream. Being parted from Cell was more frightening and painful than death, she knew that.  
  
Cell frowned, "Terra. . . my dear, you are shaking. You look ill," Cell tilted her chin upwards and looked at her pale and sweaty face. Her face was usually chalk white, but it was now so pale that it would make snow look dull.  
  
"It's nothing. . ." Terra winced.  
  
"What happened in the dream?" Cell asked, concerned.  
  
"After we died. . ." Terra murmured.  
  
"Let me guess, you went to heaven and I went to H.F.I.L?" Cell smirked.  
  
"How did you. . ." Terra started.  
  
"Did you really think I would go to heaven?" Cell chuckled.  
  
Terra rolled her magenta eyes to try and hide her growing fear, "Oh yes, there you are with one of those sissy-stringy-music-things and a dress."  
  
"A harp and a robe? You use such wonderful descriptive language my dear," Cell smirked teasingly.  
  
"It was scary. . . I was trying to get to you but some stupid ogres kept trying to haul me back into heaven," Terra pouted.  
  
"Heaven?" Cell blinked, "You. . . didn't want to go to heaven?"  
  
"It wasn't heaven that was bothering me. I was trying to get to you," Terra smiled wearily.  
  
Cell frowned, "You'd rather go with me to H.F.I.L then go to heaven?"  
  
Terra nodded, "I'd miss you too much and I care about you more than heaven or H.F.I.L."  
  
"You're sure?" Cell frowned.  
  
Terra smiled and nodded, "Of course."  
  
Terra froze, her eyes loosing focus slightly. She stood up, and so did Cell, "Terra?"  
  
"Someone's coming-" Terra muttered just before Goku suddenly appeared.  
  
Cell blinked, 'How did she know that?' he mused as he stepped in front of Terra, hiding her from view from Goku.  
  
Goku glared at Cell, "Let her go now, she doesn't belong here."  
  
Cell frowned, "And where would she belong then? Since you're so all- knowing," he sniggered.  
  
Goku frowned in thought, after a while his tiny monkey-sized brain gave up, "Let her go now."  
  
"And then what? It's not as if she would simply run towards a friendly group of humans that would more than likely kill her," Cell stated harshly.  
  
"I don't understand," Goku growled.  
  
"And what else is new," Cell muttered under his breath, "Because she resembles me in physical appearance she is condemned to be tortured and killed to avenge the deaths of the people I killed. Intelligent the human race is, is it not?" Cell snorted.  
  
Terra shuddered slightly as she stood close behind Cell, remembering how the people had swarmed around her and bet and hit her with whatever they could find, Cell noticed this and moved to completely hide Terra from Goku's sight.  
  
"If you dare hurt her I promise I will kill you," Goku hissed.  
  
Terra stormed out from behind Cell, walked over to Goku, whacked him in the face pretty and yelled in his face, "Don't you dare talk to him like that!!!"  
  
Goku stumbled backwards, surprised at Terra's aggressive reaction but even more so at the way she was dressed, even his thick mind could see the similarities between the two, "Holy cow, you look just like Cell!" he exclaimed thickly.  
  
Terra's eyes began to water and she hid behind Cell, obviously hurt at his immediate reaction. Cell glared at Goku, "Leave," he hissed.  
  
Goku did so without hesitating for a moment. Cell turned to Terra, "Are you alright?" he asked her gingerly.  
  
Terra looked up fearfully at Cell, "Everyone thinks that I look like you. . ."  
  
"Well, you do. But it is not a bad thing is it?" he added hastily when he saw Terra's expression.  
  
"Yes, because I'm powerless to stop anyone from attacking me," Terra sobbed.  
  
Cell smirked, "That may be so, but from the look of the hit you gave Goku I'm sure there will be at least a bruise there before long."  
  
Terra blushed, "I-I'm sorry, I was just really upset at what that guy said to you. . ."  
  
Cell, who was also blushing, changed the subject abruptly, "How did you know Goku was coming any how?"  
  
"Well. . . I've always had premonitions of the future since before I can remember. Be it two seconds or two years before the actual event occurs. . . Which is why I am absolutely sure that the dreams I've been having are t- true. . ." Terra stuttered quietly on the last word, chocking down tears.  
  
Cell nodded, "Yes, but maybe they're there for a reason. For example you could prevent your own death by hiding before I get killed."  
  
"Well if it's deaths we're preventing then yours is top priority! I don't care if I get killed, I just don't want to stay away from you, or I'll die anyway. . ." Terra trialed off sadly.  
  
"Well what if I do win, and I kill all of the Z fighters, then what?" Cell smirked.  
  
"The entire world will fall to chaos and disaster will sweep the land. If the people of the world panic, al order and society will fail and they will be reduced to square one. Proper, unspoilt food will diminish and most of the humans will starve," Terra told him wisely.  
  
"And so will you," Cell told her in a concerned tone, "Yet another reason to not hold the Cell games," he sighed.  
  
"Well. . . maybe it turned out alright in the end. Maybe I make it to H.F.I.L after all and we live happily ever after," Terra grinned.  
  
"My dear, I hope that premonition comes true more than anything else," Cell smiled softly.  
  
Terra looked out towards the sunset, yet another army of tanks was making it's way across the dry and uninhabited desert, Terra inwardly groaned, 'Something just had to ruin the moment, didn't it?"  
  
Cell was really getting pissed now, all the interruptions. You'd think people would leave you alone if you were going to take over the world. Cell didn't even think of the consequences, he simply shot a very large ki blast at the tanks, blasting them to oblivion. The blast shook the Earth and the force even knocked Terra backwards and into one of the four marble pillars that each stood on the four corners of the arena. Terra's head knocked against the hard marble pillar, she gasped and continued to stare at the enormous ball of light, blinding almost, flaring away at the edge of the desert.  
  
Cell mentally slapped himself, 'Too much ki, damn it, I think I hurt Terra too. . .'  
  
Small spots began to appear in Terra's vision, the blinding light radiating from the ki blast almost burning her eyes. The spots grew, and son her entire vision was just one spot. Terra could feel her consciousness ebbing slowly away. The spot that covered her vision became a swirl of colour, the edges fading to darkness. The little consciousness Terra had left let the picture slowly focus. . .  
  
The entire world was green. . . hold on, no. It was just the water around her. She was in a tank, little bubbles floating around her. Terra's bleary, small eyes had just opened for the first time seemingly. She could see through the giant tank that was her home, her life support. All she knew was of this tank. . . Her musings were cut short when her eyes focused enough to make out the blurry settings around her tank. There was a person. . . an old man? Terra disregarded him as just another worker for whoever created her and. . . Terra looked at the tank beside her. There was a tank beside her? Terra focused her beady magenta eyes on the tank, she could see a small figure inside it. Similar to her. It looked no bigger than a little prawn. . . Which almost reminded Terra of how hungry she was. The spot that had obscured her vision and had shown her this 'movie' of her own past began to slowly fade away, as spots on one's vision tend to do. Terra tried to hang onto the vision, she had to know what happened to her before she had lost her memory.  
  
Terra blinked and looked up at Cell, who was gently shaking her shoulders, "Cell? What are you doing?"  
  
"I was trying to get you awake, you were in some sort of trance," Cell sighed, relieved that she was okay again.  
  
"Oh it was nothing, I was just seeing spots," Terra smirked.  
  
"I'm sorry about the ki blast. It was a bit big, eh?" Cell smiled wearily.  
  
"A little. . . Owie, I hurt my head," Terra frowned and rubbed the small bump on the back of her head, "Headache. . ."  
  
"Are you alright?" Cell asked her tenderly.  
  
"Yeah. . . But I saw something. Like a memory almost," Terra muttered.  
  
"Hmmm?" inquired Cell.  
  
"I was in some sort of tank. . ." Terra trailed off.  
  
"Did you see anyone?"  
  
"Yes, an old man."  
  
"Was his hair longish and white?"  
  
". . .No, it wasn't."  
  
"Then I can't have been Dr. Gero."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Well. . . there was another tank beside mine. There was some sort of shrimp-thingie in it."  
  
"Shrimp-thingie?" Cell's eyes went almost crossed in puzzlement and confusion at Terra's dream, but his face still remain straight.  
  
Terra giggled, "Heh, you're cross-eyed."  
  
A few hours later, Terra doubled over as hunger pangs seared through her body.  
  
"Hungry?" Cell asked her.  
  
"I don't know. The 'hungry' you're thinking of comes from the stomach!" Terra growled, hugging herself tightly.  
  
"Where else would you be-" Cell paused, he knew what it was.  
  
"My back hurts. . ." Terra mumbled, sitting on the arena floor, curled up and hugging her knees to her chest to try and stop the pain. Terra squeaked loudly when a long, thin, almost cord-like tail erupted from her backside and tore a small hole in the back of her skirt, just enough for the tail to squeeze through. It was white with black spots and looked very similar to the one Cell used to have.  
  
"My dear, I do believe you now have a tail," Cell stated plainly.  
  
"Oh great! Now everyone's going to think I'm your long-lost sister or something!!!" Terra moaned, still hugging herself in pain.  
  
"You do know what this means, don't you?" Cell asked her, crouching down to her side.  
  
"Yes. But I don't wanna absorb people!" Terra whined, the pain affecting her concentration.  
  
"My dear, I'm afraid it's compulsory," Cell sighed deeply.  
  
"Could you please use little words? I'm in a lot of pain right now!" Terra hissed, her well-of-souls sending out constant messages of hunger that hurt like H.F.I.L.  
  
"You, need, to, absorb, people," Cell said in a mockingly slow manner.  
  
Terra gave him a deadly look, "No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's wrong."  
  
"In which way? That pizza I gave you had meat in it. Are you a vegetarian?"  
  
"No. I'm not a cannibal either!"  
  
"Cannibal? Unless you try and eat me I doubt you'd be that."  
  
". . .I'm a human." Terra told him sulkily, in denial of her horrific genes.  
  
Cell shook his head, 'This isn't going to be easy. . .'  
  
After half an hour of arguing, and Terra still keeling over in pain, they almost came to a decision.  
  
"What about small, over populating woodland creatures?" Cell suggested wearily.  
  
"They're too cute," Terra replied thickly.  
  
"Well would you like me to find some disgusting and mutilated ones?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What about a cow? There was ham on that pizza and you didn't mind then."  
  
"Have you seen my tail? It's skinny! How could a cow fit up my tail Cell?!"  
  
". . .It stretches."  
  
"Cell I do not want stretch marks on my tail!"  
  
Cell rolled his eyes, "And to think, you're still in pain."  
  
"Yeah. . ." Terra squeezed her eyes shut and tried to focus on anything but the horrible pain coming from her well-of-souls.  
  
"What about small children? They wouldn't stretch your tail too much," Cell suggested wryly.  
  
"Children?! That's horrible! How can you be so heartless?!" Terra growled.  
  
"Well I'm not the only one who is a little. . . empty, right now," Cell smirked.  
  
Terra couldn't help it, she was vulnerable when it came to jokes, she repressed a giggle an turned it into a squeak of pain.  
  
"What about just sucking their insides out, you don't stretch your tail and you could try picking off some robbers or non innocent people," Cell tried again.  
  
"No, they're all fat and gay," Terra croaked.  
  
"What about lions or tigers or some other type of wild animal? If you suck their power out from the inside then your tail wont stretch and it's not as if Tigers are cute," Cell sneered.  
  
"Yes they are cute!" Terra argued crankily.  
  
"Think of it this way. You are not eating them, you're simply joining forces with them."  
  
"So I'd be part cat?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, I've absorbed humans and androids, and I am a bio android with human DNA encrypted into my system. . . No, probably not," Cell lied, 'But then again, my physical appearance became more human when I absorbed those androids. . .'  
  
"Just to be safe, you shouldn't try absorbing anything colourful," Cell sighed.  
  
"Colourful? It's not like I'm going to eat a poison arrow frog. . . he, he," Terra giggled at the thought of a frog-like version of herself with bright, poisonous skin and huge, bulging eyes, though she was still clutching herself in pain.  
  
"What about the white tigers? They may be endangered but if I leave one they could still clone that one to make more. . ." Cell mused.  
  
Terra squeaked loudly, "I think I'm going to black out. . ."  
  
Cell paused and looked down at Terra, 'Why didn't I think of this earlier?' he thought absently, kneeling down beside her.  
  
Cell put one of his china-white hands on the joint connecting Terra's tail to her back. Terra froze, Cell was transporting some of his energy into her! The pain vanished and they both stood up.  
  
"Y-you just. . ." Terra trailed off, then blushed, "Thank you."  
  
Cell shrugged, "I've got enough to spare some, it wasn't a problem."  
  
Terra grinned and nodded, now feeling fully refreshed.  
  
It had been a while now. There was now only two days before the Cell games and Terra had spent most of the time reminiscing about her horrific past. Terra sighed out loud as she went over the main events in her life.  
  
She remembered when she was fourteen, her foster family forcing her to literally paint her skin to try and make her look more human, but they soon gave up when it became too expensive and kicked her out. Terra looked down at her hands, she could just see the many jars, bottles and oil-paints piled up on them. She only really needed them in summer, the rest of the time she was made to wear clothing to cover all her skin except from her face. They'd tell people that she had a cold when they went out. But then again, none of her foster families had ever let her of her 'home' often. Going by herself was considered illegal.  
  
Terra ran some more memories through her head, she chuckled as she remembered her first foster family. She was berley eight and the family's excuse for her pale skin was that she was either half albino, or that her ex-parents had mutilated her as a child by draining her blood for Gothic rituals or bleaching her skin. She had always preferred the Goth story, it seemed much more tragic.  
  
'All those families. . . I must have gone through dozens. . .' Terra mused sadly.  
  
A few of them had abused her badly. One tried every attempt to remove her well-of-souls. They had set it alight, tried to burn it off with acid, smash it with a hammer, cutting around the skin that connected it to her skin and tried to rip it off. Every attempt should have, by all human tolerance levels, killed her eight times over. But she survived. At times she had wished that she had died long before she had met the family. She ran away from them after she heard the family talking about injecting the area around the well-of-souls with a smallpox virus so the flesh around it would rot and they would be able to remove the well-of-souls.  
  
The abuse just got worse. The more families that rejected her meant the worse her reputation got, which meant the families she was handed down to got worse and worse. Terra shuddered as she remembered one of the last families she had gone to. She wasn't even going to bring up the unpleasant memories that surrounded that place.  
  
"Terra?"  
  
Terra jumped when Cell snapped her out of her semi-trance, "Ah! Oh, sorry. Spaced-out."  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Cell asked soothingly.  
  
"Foster homes. The dreaded foster homes," Terra muttered, her tail swaying agitatedly behind her.  
  
Cell frowned, "I thought you lived alone."  
  
Terra laughed, "Oh no. I had run out of food after running away from my last family."  
  
"Why did you run away?" frowned Cell.  
  
"Because they were thugs, murderers, thieves, r- don't worry about them," Terra stopped herself from saying something.  
  
Cell knew it wasn't his place to question her further, so he quickly changed the subject, "How do you feel, I mean with the tail and all."  
  
"Fine. How long until the games?"  
  
"Two days."  
  
"Wow. It's really been a while. . ."  
  
"I have come up with a way for you to prevent Gohan killing you."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Try to absorb him."  
  
"Cell! That's. . . a really good idea!" Kamiya grinned up at him.  
  
"Thank you," Cell smirked, his ego back to full size and climbing.  
  
"Will you be alright with less power?" Terra asked him tenderly.  
  
"Probably. Training wouldn't hurt though. . ." Cell stared skywards into the velvety night sky, the stars glittering positively, "Would you mind if I left for a few hours?" asked Cell.  
  
"Nope," Terra grinned.  
  
"Just. . . watch out for meteorite showers. And, how much do you humans like Mars?" Cell questioned her calmly.  
  
"Not too much," Terra lied, still smiling happily.  
  
Cell nodded and flew off into the starry depths of space. Terra watched him nervously, as if worried that he would drop out of the sky at any moment, though she knew he wouldn't.  
  
Terra's ears twitched, she knew that was a bad sign, 'Someone's coming.'  
  
The thought ran through her head as she ran over to and behind one of the four marble pillars, watching the spot where she knew someone, probably and enemy, would appear.  
  
And someone did appear. Terra inwardly sighed, 'Great, the same damn idiot. Why can't he just take the hint and leave us alone?!'  
  
Goku blinked and looked around, 'Hey? Where did everybody go? Did the Cell games come early and I missed them? . . .Bummer. . .'  
  
Terra tried hiding further behind the pillar, Terra slipped and fell off the edge with a very loud, "Aw crap!"  
  
Goku spun around and saw Terra, who had swerved at the last second and landed on her front, her tail slashing through the air agitatedly. Wait, she has a TAIL?!  
  
Goku gawked at the cord-like white and black spotted tail, 'Maybe she's Cell's long-lost sister or something,' Goku mused, which was a really rare thing for him to do.  
  
Terra rolled over and stood up, watching Goku apprehensively, "What do you want?!" She asked him, her voice quavering slightly, revealing her fear.  
  
Goku's expression darkened, "You."  
  
Terra stumbled backwards, "What?! Uh. . . stay back! Don't come any closer or I'll. . . I'll. . . I'll do something really painful and you know I can!"  
  
Goku paused, "But your power-level is tiny!"  
  
"Ha! I'm hiding mine! In real life it's bigger than yours, no twice as big as yours but you're so weak you can't even feel it!" Terra lied confidently, 'Dear God, only an idiot would fall for that. . .' she thought stupidly.  
  
Goku blinked, "Really?"  
  
Terra sweat-dropped, 'Yup, he fell for it alright.'  
  
Cell smirked as he blew the last meteorite that was once Mars into oblivion. Satisfied with himself, he flew back down to Earth.  
  
'I wonder how Terra is. I only left her by herself for a few moments. I hope she doesn't go all 'clingy' when I return. Well, maybe just a little. . .' Cell chuckled evilly to himself, 'Then again, I'm pretty hot. It's not as if I can blame her for being clingy.'  
  
While Cell was feeding his own ego, Terra was still trying to get Goku to believe her that she was awesomely powerful.  
  
"Well I can fly, but flying is for weak people," Terra told him snobbishly.  
  
"So you use instant transmission?" Goku's eyes narrowed, 'She's lying. She looks like Cell. Cell is bad. She must be bad. She is bad. Don't trust her!' his mind calculated slowly.  
  
"No. . . I'm so powerful that I don't need to move myself at all!" Terra poked her purple tongue out.  
  
Goku frowned, "I don't believe you."  
  
Terra scoffed, "You would have to be stupid not to believe me."  
  
"Well I am stupid so that means that I can't trust you! Haha! I foiled your fool-proof plan to trick me!" Goku grinned stupidly yet challengingly, "Now who's the stupid one?!"  
  
"Still you."  
  
Cell flew down to Earth, disrupting some very peaceful clouds and frightening a nearby flock of geese to death.  
  
Cell flew down, just above the arena, and looked down. Cell's magenta eyes widened, he had flown in just in time to see Goku using instant transmission to transport him and a very upset Terra away.  
  
Cell tried to fly down fast enough to stop them, but he didn't make it in time. Cell practically crashed onto the marble arena not one second before Terra and Goku vanished. Cell cursed and hissed to himself, his eyes glistening with tears, 'I should never have left. . . Now she's gone. Judging by Terra's prophesy, Gohan will probably kill her. I'll never get to see her again. . . Terra. . .' 


	13. Chapter Nine

The Pale Beauty and the Green Beast  
  
By Psycho Llama and Sarah Dempster  
  
Disclaimer: Neither of us own DBZ. Sarah Dempster owns Terra.  
  
Terra felt the same, queasy feeling of being transported back to Kami's lookout. Because of the time difference, it was already morning at the lookout. Without thinking, Terra turned to Goku and started yelling at him at the top of her voice, "What the H.F.I.L do you think you are doing?! Put me back on the arena thins minute buster!!! NOW!!!" Terra yelled, her voice almost blowing Goku away with it's power. Terra glared at Goku with a look of utmost hatred, "DIE MONKEY SCUM!" She yelled at him, before turning around and storming away. It took a while for her to realise that she had been standing on the very edge of the lookout and had just walked over the side of the lookout with out even looking. Smooth Terra, very smooth.  
  
Terra squeaked as she fell off the side, only for someone to grab her tail at the last minute, preventing her from falling, "OW!!!" Terra squeaked, her tail not strong enough to support her weight and so it was stretching so taut, she feared that it might snap off.  
  
Someone yanked her back onto the lookout, Terra scrambled to stand up like a frightened animal, when she saw who it was that had saved her from falling. It was the boy from her prophesy, supposedly 'Gohan'. Terra's insides went cold, her large, dark magenta eyes widening to their largest. She almost choked in fear, the image before her, Gohan, kept flickering from him, to the image of him getting ready to destroy her. For a few moments, Terra could have sworn that she was back in the dream. In the dream, she could see him walking forwards, coming to kill her. In real life, Gohan began to walk towards her, curious about the strange Cell look- alike. Terra flipped, "Stay back!" she whimpered.  
  
Gohan blinked, "Why?"  
  
"Don't come anywhere near me you murderer!" Terra hissed, her eyes becoming wet in fear and emotion.  
  
"Huh?" Gohan looked utterly perplexed, as did the rest of the Z fighters.  
  
Gohan noticed that she was subconsciously stepping backwards, and that she might soon fall off the side, "Hey watch out! You're gonna fall!" Gohan warned her.  
  
Terra took no notice of the minor danger, she narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Why would you care if I die? If I don't die today you'll kill me tomorrow!" Terra hissed, her every word laced with venom.  
  
"Tomorrow?" Gohan blinked, 'The Cell games?'  
  
Terra backed up until she was only half-standing on the edge of the lookout. Although heights had always frightened her, she feared this kid more than anything, because she had seen him kill her and she knew that it was him that would put her in her grave. She had never had a false premonition.  
  
Gohan, still quite curious of her, stepped forwards, "So who are you anyway?"  
  
Terra almost went mad, 'He's acting so calm! So friendly! How could this little runt have the power or the ruthlessness to kill both Cell and myself? In my dream he seemed so pitiless. . .' she thought fearfully.  
  
"Hello?" Gohan frowned, 'Why is she acting so afraid?' he mused, taking a step closer.  
  
Terra panicked, she was practically cornered by the one person she was most afraid of in the whole world. Terra's fear turned to raw animal instincts, she fought back like most animals, when they knew they had nothing to loose, they fought against the force even that they knew was immensely more powerful, in the hope that they might live. Terra did just that.  
  
Terra swung to her right in an instant enabling her tail swung and dart forwards on an angle, headed straight for Gohan's face. Gohan tried to evade the tail, but he did not know that the tail was merely a decoy. Just as Gohan was lifting his right arm to block the tail's attack, Terra swung back to her left, her left arm outstretched and bent at the elbow. Her arm swung and hit the side of Gohan's face with so much force that he was literally knocked over, the entire arm movement looked more like a karate attack using the whole of one's arm. And the entire thing occurred in less than a second too.  
  
Gohan stumbled and fell on his side, the blow shook his head up quite a bit. Terra, not even hesitating, ran past him and around the edge of the lookout, trying to find some way off it.  
  
Terra stopped when some guy with lavender hair and a large bump on his head stopped her. Terra had not been told by Cell how the guy had gotten the bump on his head, but wasn't that curious either. She glared at Trunks, "Move."  
  
"What the heck are you?!" Trunks frowned.  
  
"Angry. Now get out of my way!" Terra hissed, her voice cracking in several places, she was afraid. She was trapped with a bunch of guys she knew could kill her in an instant. And the Gohan kid was probably angry enough to kill her for attacking him.  
  
Terra turned around to try and escape the other way, and almost ran into Goku, "Ah!" she yelped.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" Goku frowned at her, indicating to where Gohan stood, rubbing his head. Terra was inwardly satisfied that at least she had left a nicely sized bump on his head.  
  
"Leave her alone Goku, she can't harm you," Cell's cold, piercing voice boomed firmly through the lookout. Oh he was ticked off all right.  
  
Terra's face lit up, 'He came! He's going to rescue me and then everything will be alright again! . . . And then we will both get blown up tomorrow. Oh the joys of life.'  
  
"Cell!" Terra cried happily, her eyes dancing.  
  
Cell smirked kindly at Terra before glaring daggers at Goku, "What right did you think you have to kidnap Terra Goku?" Cell asked through gritted teeth, his eyes blazing coldly.  
  
"Kidnap?! I rescued her!" Goku argued.  
  
"From what? Her own kind? Why must you always argue even when you know you're in the wrong?" Cell spat.  
  
"Hey! I never argue with anybody!" Goku growled.  
  
"What do you mean by 'her own kind'?" Gohan asked, puzzled.  
  
Cell looked down at Gohan, disgusted, or maybe even. . . apprehensive? 'Terra must be wrong, that runt could never kill me, let alone the both of us. . . What's that bump on his head?'  
  
"Do you really think that Terra is a human?" Cell drawled, "She is obviously a bio android. Although her exact origins are still unknown, she is a bio android and there is evidence to support that," Cell told them diplomatically.  
  
"And that is?" argued Goku stupidly.  
  
Cell pointed at Terra, "What was your first clue? She has a tail. We share the same complexion, eyes, etc."  
  
Terra still tried to get past Goku, though he kept blocking her from getting any further from Cell, "Cell!" Terra tried to get his attention.  
  
Cell glared at Goku, "Let her pass."  
  
Goku was about to reply when Cell suddenly powered up, causing ki to flare off all around him, as if someone had set him on fire, "Now!" Cell bellowed.  
  
Everyone, except Terra, flinched when Cell fired up his ki. Terra seized the opportunity and ran forwards to Cell. Cell, who was still concentrating on the Z fighters, didn't notice Terra running up to him. Cell almost jumped when he felt Terra hugging him tightly, she was shaking slightly from the fear and shock of having to come to Kami's lookout. Cell was surprised that she could withstand the force of his ki that was radiating off him. Very few Z fighters could have come that close to him while he was powered up and survive too well.  
  
Cell did not yet have instant transmission, but since he was powered up, his speed had increased so that he could move almost as fast to get back to the arena as instant transmission would have done.  
  
Terra opened her deep magenta eyes and sighed appreciatively, "We're back. . ."  
  
Cell nodded and hugged her tightly, "I promise never to leave you alone again," he whispered quietly to her. 


	14. Chapter Ten

The Pale Beauty and the Green Beast  
  
By Psycho Llama and Sarah Dempster  
  
Disclaimer: Neither of us own DBZ. Sarah Dempster owns Terra.  
  
Notes: YAY!!! Look I did it! Through all the piles of homework I made it! Yes! *does a little dance* I stayed up until 3 in the morning to finish this chapter! XD  
  
The Z fighters stood around Kami's lookout, each talking quietly about Terra, Cell and the upcoming Cell games.  
  
"I just don't get it! What is she? Cell's little sister or something?!" Goku was rubbing his head, all the pain of having to actually think hurting him, "She seemed really attached to Cell too."  
  
Goku was talking aloud, on the impression that people were actually listening to him, Vegeta was leaning against a wall, trying to look as uninterested as possible while silently trying to figure out who the girl was so he could then boast about how obvious it was once he had. So far, he hadn't had much luck.  
  
"I don't get it, she knew my name before I told her it and I don't remember seeing her anywhere before. . ." Piccolo muttered to Dende.  
  
"Maybe, like Cell, she has an in-built information center?" Dende suggested.  
  
"If she has, I doubt she uses it very often. Either that or she conceals her high-intelligence very discretely," Piccolo sniggered.  
  
"In other words, she acts like a bimbo," Dende translated.  
  
"More or less."  
  
Chi-chi and Bulma were giggling quietly and ogling over the possibility that Terra and Cell could be in love, "Oh but they look like such a perfect match!" Chi-chi squealed.  
  
"I know! Oh I wonder what their children will look like though. . ." Bulma giggled.  
  
"Do you think they might get married here or fly off somewhere into the sunset?" Chi-chi sighed dreamily.  
  
"Aw that sounds so romantic," Bulma also sighed.  
  
Not too far away, Trunks and Gohan were sniggering, "No, it's not possible."  
  
"Well who ever suggested that it was possible for someone, ANYONE to fall in love with Cell?" Gohan snickered.  
  
"Hmmm. . . No one?" Trunks scoffed.  
  
Gohan scratched his cheek and yelped, the cut that had appeared on the side of his face when Terra had hit him had started to bleed again.  
  
"Gohan! Oh dear, I'll get some ice!" Chi-chi ran off.  
  
"How did that happen?" Trunks frowned at the cut.  
  
"That girl hit me and I fell over," Gohan blushed, not wanting to admit that Terra had actually smacked him over pretty hard.  
  
"How could someone as weak as her do that?" Goku frowned, puzzled as usual.  
  
"I don't know. . ." Gohan trailed off, thinking about what Terra had yelled at him the previous day.  
  
"Come on guys, we better get going, the Cell games are going to start soon."  
  
Terra watched, confused, as Hercule started ranting on to the TV camera crew about how weak Cell is compared to him. Cell was meditating in the center of the marble plateau, Terra standing in a corner and Hercule and the camera crew were a safe distance away from them.  
  
'He really thinks he can beat Cell. . . I almost feel sorry for him. Then again Cell should really kick his butt anyway, he's saying some pretty rude stuff about Cell,' Terra mused, watching the small huddle of idiots with a curious yet blank expression on her face.  
  
"Idiots, complete idiots," Cell muttered quietly to her.  
  
Terra nodded, still watching them, "They're either very brave. . . or very stupid to want to challenge you," she sighed deeply.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"No. Tired, maybe. Scared more than anything. . ." Terra whispered.  
  
"If your dreams were premonitions, and we are going to die today, then we can't do a thing about it. If we are 'destined' to die on this day as you predicted, then I see no point in running from the inevitable. All I want to do is make sure that I at least get to kill Goku before I go," Cell smirked.  
  
"You're right. Heh, you're always right," Terra smiled up at him, "Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For staying with me this whole time. . . I don't think I would have survived the past few days if you hadn't been here. I probably would have died before I got to Ginger town. You've saved my life again and again-" Cell interrupted her.  
  
"I also endangered your life too many times to count," Cell sighed, "Terra. . . I'm sorry for dragging you into this. If I had left you in Ginger town. . . You wouldn't have to die today. I'm sorry," Cell apologised quietly.  
  
"Cell, I'd rather die today with you than live without knowing who you are and how much I. . ." Terra trailed off, now blushing severely.  
  
"Hmmm?" Cell inquired subduedly, half meditating.  
  
"Cell I- I-" Terra's voice seemed to fail her.  
  
Cell gazed at her, his magenta eyes slightly glazed over in his meditative state, "Yes Terra?" he asked her smoothly, his deep, mellow voice sending shivers up Terra's spine.  
  
"I. . . I love you," Terra told him quietly, her black lips in a small smile and her deep magenta eyes shining with admiration.  
  
Cell, caught of guard by this sudden show of emotion, blushed so hard that it made his magenta eyes look pale, "Y-you do?"  
  
Terra giggled at how silly he looked, before nodding meekly, a slight blush also spreading across her cheeks too.  
  
". . .And apparently the male Cell is trying to win the female Cell's affection with some form of flattery. . ." the almost emotionless voice of a nature-reporter-guide-person-you-know-what-I-mean reached the sensitive ears of Cell and Terra.  
  
Terra blinked, 'A nature show? . . .Hey!!! I'm no wild animal!!!' Terra scowled, and so did Cell, at the thought of being treated like an animal.  
  
"Try to ignore them. One, they won't listen; Two, they can't hurt us in anyway at all and Tree, we are going to die within the next few hours anyway," Cell told her sadly, regretfully.  
  
". . .But it seems that the female Cell isn't returning his affections, the male Cell isn't too happy about this. . . Wait! The female Cell is approaching us! Yes! Are you getting this Phil? The female Cell doesn't seem too happy, maybe we're on her territory? Yes, it looks like a territorial-" the nature-guy was suddenly cut off when Terra stepped to the very edge of the plateau and scowled down at the nature-reporter and the camera man.  
  
"Excuse me but Cell and I were talking about. . . kettles! Yes! Kettles! Not love got it?! Now go away!!!" Terra growled, her dark magenta eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
As Terra walked away she could hear the nature-guy saying, "Phil, edit that out will you? Ahem. It seems that the female Cell has retreated over to their 'lair' to be with the male Cell. . ." Terra stopped herself from huffing angrily and instead walked calmly over to Cell.  
  
"I now officially hate the Discovery channel and all things related!" Terra sighed, stalking back over to Cell looking defeated.  
  
Cell looked up and smirked, "I told you so," he cooed quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry," Terra blushed.  
  
"It's alright. . . Don't worry. . ." Cell smiled softly, sinking back into his meditative state, preparing himself, mentally, for the upcoming fight. He knew he was going to die, but his psyche remained in tact, 'Life after death,' he mused, 'I will find a way. Terra and I will be together. . . there is no other way. . .'  
  
"Cell. . . ?" Terra's shaky voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Cell opened his eyes and smiled softly down at her, 'She's so beautiful. . .' thoughts wandered leisurely through his mind. Terra looked slightly nervous, but still tried to cover that up when she was speaking to him. Cell saw her eyes flicker to the direction of the nature-people every now and then. Cell smiled comfortingly and put a pale hand on Terra's shoulder, "Relax. If it makes you feel any better. . . Did you see them in your dream?"  
  
"No," Terra looked up at him, her head tilted to the side slightly.  
  
"Then that means that they'll probably beat us to hell, eh?" Cell smirked.  
  
Meanwhile, Hercule was being an ass. (A/N: Duh. Did you really think he could do anything else?) And insulting Cell quite loudly. Terra turned to frown at the overly pompous idiot, 'How dare he insult Cell?!'  
  
Hercule noticed Terra's disapproving scowl, "what are you looking at, freak?!" he called loudly over too her.  
  
At the word 'freak' Terra cringed slightly and silently hid behind Cell, feeling too ashamed to show her face to anyone. Cell felt her gently grip his arm, her hand shaking slightly. Cell's meditative state vanished in an instant and he looked down at Terra.  
  
'Mental note, kill Hercule,' Cell thought darkly.  
  
Terra watched the games intently as it started. Cell blasted Hercule to bits as soon as he stepped into the ring, Terra closed her eyes when he did. Hercule was an idiot the world could do without, but murder was another thing, no matter how much Cell and the authors of this fic reckon he deserves it.  
  
Terra blinked, as soon as Goku and Cell had entered the ring they had both disappeared. Terra began to worry, then noticed that the other Z fighters were all following something with their eyes, 'Oh sure. The two supposedly strongest fighters have disappeared and they're probably watching a stupid little fly buzzing around the arena. . .' Terra inwardly sighed, worrying about Cell still.  
  
A while later, after Cell had reappeared and Terra had become slightly less worried, Cell got his top blown off. Terra screamed, her pale face going whiter than the purest snow. Terra's dark magenta eyes streamed with tears, fear and woe overcoming the logic that Cell could not possibly die. . . yet. Terra started to shake visibly, nerves twisting her stomach into tight knots, 'No. . . Cell!' her mind shrieked.  
  
Cell's regeneration happened in an instant, his head and torso bursting out of the stump that the blast had left, green goo flying everywhere. Terra was so delighted that she actually jumped in the air, "Woo! Go Cell!!!" she cried happily. Cell smirked to himself and he prepared to face Goku again.  
  
Terra watched silently, Cell had killed Goku a while ago, along with turning ugly, exploding and a whole lot of other mini-dramas that left Terra either bursting out in tears or jumping up and down on the spot, whooping. The grin of triumph vanished quickly on Terra's face as she saw who was going to fight Cell next, Gohan, 'Oh Cell. . . I know that soon we will both be killed and will have to face the other side soon, but. . . for all the good it will do. . . I pray to any and every god, please don't die.'  
  
Terra hugged herself and shivered slightly, ". . .I love you Cell. . ." 


	15. Chapter Eleven

The Pale Beauty and the Green Beast  
  
By Psycho Llama and Sarah Dempster  
  
Disclaimer: Neither of us own DBZ. Sarah Dempster owns Terra.  
  
Notes: 1. I suck at fight scenes. . . 2. I do not wake up at midnight to type this up and to post it to only get about two reviews. 3. This chapter has not been authorised by Sarah to be put up on the net but I've given her 3 days to respond and nothing. :P Nobody ignored the llama.  
  
Advertising: Scotch Super Heroes: A sci-fi fic about some teens that get turned into superheroes. Authored by Doctoroc.  
  
The Gargoyle's Song: A horror-romance fic about a stone gargoyle, a girl, and a promise.  
  
::Sarah Dempster is controlling a puppet Psycho Llama::  
  
Sarah: *throwing voice* Hello everybody! My name is Psycho Llama. I may have written this but Terra and the story outlines were created by the wonderful, amazing, talented, master-artist Sarah Dempster!  
  
Terra watched the fight nervously, trembling, her murky magenta eyes wide and wet with tears. Her thin, cord-like tail swayed almost limply behind her. Small whimpered escaped from her trembling black lips as she prayed quietly for Cell's safety.  
  
fight scene: short  
  
The Z fighters were getting worried now too. The fight between Cell and Gohan was slowly growing more intense, mountains of solid rock that not even the strongest forces of nature could move crumbled in the wake of the two fighters. They were already deciding on who should stay as back-up and who was going to help get Trunks' corpse and Hercule and his small band of idiots off the island. Krillin looked at Terra, who was trembling slightly as she watched Cell and Gohan battle. A look of pure fear was etched into her perfectly pale face, fear not for herself but for Cell. Krillin felt a small pang of pity for her, after all, Goku said that the first time he had saw her she looked like any other human lacking a good tan.  
  
"Hey guys, what about her? Do you think we should get her to safety too?" inquired Krillin.  
  
"Yeah, I'll do that," Piccolo volunteered gruffly.  
  
Terra was immersed in watching the battle between Cell and Gohan to notice Krillin and Piccolowaling up to her.  
  
"Um, excuse me, miss," Krillin started nervously.  
  
Terra's head whipped around, startled, "W-what?!" she replied fearfully.  
  
"We need to get you back to safety, come on, we'll take you back to Ginger town," offered Trunks.  
  
"No!" Terra shook her head, "I'm staying here!"  
  
"But you'll get hurt, or destroyed, it's dangerous here," Krillin pointed out.  
  
"I don't care! I'm not leaving Cell!" cried Terra defensively.  
  
"You can't help him, as we can't help Gohan. It's too dangerous to stay here and Cell would probably like it better if you were safe," Piccolo pointed out.  
  
"If I leave this island I will be killed anyway! It's safer here for me than anywhere else in this miserable planet!" Terra hissed, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"What?" asked Krillin stupidly.  
  
"Like you would know. As if you've ever been rejected by all human society. . ." Terra whispered to herself, the sound not audible to Piccolo and Krillin.  
  
"But you'd be safer back in Japan, come on," Krillin insisted, grabbing Terra's arm in an attempt to get her to calm down.  
  
Panic flooded through Terra's bio-genetically enhanced system, igniting her fighting instincts. Terra hissed angrily, like an aggravated cat, and her tail flew straight for Krillin's neck, stopping mere millimetres from it, "Let go," she growled, magenta eyes glowing with anger. Piccolo grabbed Terra's tail and twisted on of her arms behind her back, catching her off guard and preventing her from struggling yet not causing her pain. Terra thrashed wildly, shrieking like a wild animal caught by a predator.  
  
Cell looked down momentarily to see Terra being restrained by Piccolo and Krillin. Undiluted hatred took over his mind, 'They have no right to treat her like that. Just because she looks like me. . . those bastards will pay,' Cell thought venomously.  
  
Forgetting about Gohan was a bad move though, Gohan punched Cell squarely in the jaw, sending him flying backwards. Cell's mind was concentrated on Terra though and no matter what life-threatening danger he was in, Terra mattered more. Cell shot down through the sky towards the three. Cell easily punched and blasted Piccolo and Krillin away, catching Terra's prone form in one arm and speeding her off to the top of one of the tallest mountains that surrounded the place where the marble plateau once stood.  
  
Cell gently placed Terra on the mountain, "Are you alright?" Cell asked her tenderly.  
  
"C-Cell!" Terra squeaked, "Behind you!"  
  
Cell grabbed Terra and hugged her close, shielding her from the large ki blast that Gohan had fired at him. Terra could feel the large concentration of ki stinging her skin, her defences were horribly weaker that Cell's. Terra closed her eyes, she could feel Cell letting her go again and rush over to Gohan, 'It's time. . .' the words echoed in her head. Terra felt the blood drain from her face, her clairvoyant mind had pin-pointed the time of Cell's final fight.  
  
fight scene: medium: Cell dies  
  
Terra felt her heart stop in her chest, her breath catch in her throat, and for a few seconds the entire world seemed to stand still fading away, Terra's brain worked overdrive to try and process the information. The world seemed to rush back to her like a speeding train. Tears stung her magenta eyes and tore at her heart, "CELL!!!" she screamed, tears pouring down her pale cheeks like miniature waterfalls. The despair and sorrow drenched, heart wrenching cry escaped her mouth and echoed around the mountainous, empty desert. The emotion in her voice made even the Z fighters cringe slightly in pity.  
  
"No. . ." Terra whispered to herself, she glared hatefully up at Gohan, who had landed on the desert ground, "You killed him!!!" she half shrieked, half sobbed. Tears still pouring down the sides of her face, "You killed him!!!"  
  
Half of Terra wanted to curl up into a ball on the ground and sob, the other half wanted to hurt Gohan for killing her love. All thought of her premonition of her own death gone, she sped at Gohan. If Terra had been conscious of her own behaviour, she would have been quite shocked at how fast she had become. She moved so fast to attack Gohan that she had almost disappeared from sight, just as Cell and Goku had done earlier. Terra attacked with all her might, her vision obscured by the still flowing tears. Gohan was fighting back, still quite angry with her from hitting him across the head earlier. Gohan felt no pity for Terra, and fired a large ki blast at her. Terra didn't even have time to realise that she was going to die before it happened.  
  
Terra groggily opened her sleepy, blood-shot eyes, still sticky with tears. She was waiting in some sort of queue leading to a massive desk. Terra looked at the person in front of her, it was Cell. Terra felt happiness and relief run through her. She reached out to him, but the line moved forwards so fast that King Yemma had already ordered Cell to H.F.I.L before Terra could reach him. Terra felt some invisible force push her towards the enormous desk.  
  
"Heaven," Yemma muttered, ticking her name off of the list.  
  
"Um, excuse me?" Terra interrupted him meekly.  
  
"Yes?" Yemma leaned over the desk.  
  
Terra forced herself not to jump in surprise when she saw how huge he was, "Could I please go to H.F.I.L?" asked Terra quietly, her eyes darting over to Cell and then back at Yemma.  
  
"The Home For Infinite Losers? Sorry, but I'm sure that you'd rather go to Heaven than that place," sighed Yemma.  
  
"Please? I have to-" Terra could hear a distant sound that sounded like Cell. She looked around, as did Yemma, to see Cell trying to fight off a green dude with no nose and a very fish-looking face that reminded Terra of Cell's second form.  
  
"Pikkon? What's going on?" Yemma frowned.  
  
"It's Cell. He won't go to H.F.I.L," Pikkon growled while fighting Cell.  
  
Cell felt weak. Physically and mentally. His body was still getting over the shock of being dead, and the despair of never being able to see Terra again hurt. He could see Terra, she was so close. He heard that she was going to heaven, he knew she deserved it, but he didn't want to be so far away from her.  
  
Terra frowned, she wasn't going to let that ugly, green turtle-looking guy hurt Cell like that, "Stop it!" Terra shouted loudly. Pikkon and Cell both stopped in mid-fight. Like two fighting siblings would when their mother came in. Terra would have almost expected them both to say 'he started it' if it wasn't for the look on Cell's face. It was a look of longing, pleading, self-restraint and warning. Terra could hear someone coming up from behind her, then everything went black.  
  
The rocky floor below was cold and hard. Terra groaned and forced herself to sit up, she put a hand to her forehead to try and soothe her pounding headache. She looked up and gasped, she could see Cell! Her bleary eyes tried to focus on his image, but the funny black, vertical, lines obscured the image. Terra squinted at the bars, she moved her head closer to try and focus on them.  
  
A dull 'clunk' was heard when Terra's head bumped into the jail bars of the cell she was in. Terra grumbled and rubbed her head. When her head cleared, she could see that she was in some kind of cave inside of a mountain. Except that the one jail cell had been divided into three sections. Cell was on one side of the bars along with two odd looking aliens which looked similar to the three in the section that stood between Terra's and Cell's. Cell was meditating as he stood close to the bars, standing as close to Terra as it was possible. Terra looked around the small, dark and cold cell that she was in, two other aliens were in there too. A feeling of lonesome and complete alienation swept over Terra, feeling like the only human there although she wasn't even human herself. Terra wrapped her pale arms around herself, trembling in the cold.  
  
A deep chuckle startled Terra and her head snapped to the side, her wide magenta eyes coming to rest on the smaller alien that was one of her 'room mates'. Terra shuffled backwards on the dirty floor of the mountain-based jail cell, watching the alien fearfully.  
  
The skinny, pale alien smirked and stood, walking over to Terra on it's tree-toed feet. Frieza crouched low in front of Terra and caught her chin in one hand, tilting it upwards so he got a better view of her face, he chuckled darkly, "Oh this should be fun. . ." 


	16. Chapter Twelve

The Pale Beauty and the Green Beast  
  
By Psycho Llama and Sarah Dempster  
  
Disclaimer: Neither of us own DBZ. Sarah Dempster owns Terra.  
  
Gohan prodded the less than attractive looking vegetables that littered his dinner plate, he couldn't eat. He felt bad for killing Terra, even Cell for that matter. He sighed and continued prodding the vegetables on his plate with the chopsticks in his hand. Terra's shocked face kept flashing into his view, her words 'you killed him' echoed in his ears as if someone was still screaming at him. Gohan heard someone tell him to eat up.  
  
"Not hungry. . ." he muttered quietly. He felt somewhat distant to the rest of the world as he stood up, excused himself from the table and climbed up the stairs to bed. He didn't know what time it was, he didn't even care. He just wanted to lie down and go to sleep, forgetting everything that had happened previously. He lay on his back on the bed, his mind reeling over the past day's events. He could see Terra practically worrying her head off, the fear and panic in her eyes. . . Her screaming echoing through his head. Gohan frowned and hugged the pillow around his head, trying to block out the sound, 'leave me alone. . .' he prayed silently to whichever god was putting him through this.  
  
The rest of the Z fighters and family sat around the dinner table, quietly discussing the days events, "Poor girl. . ." Chi-chi sighed, "She even died for Cell. . . how tragic," she sniffed and blowed her nose on a handkerchief.  
  
"What do you think happened to Gohan? He seemed so tired," Krillin asked.  
  
Vegeta snorted. There was at least a minute of silence before a loud scream rang through the house. Gohan came crashing down the stairs and landed in a heap on the ground, panting heavily.  
  
"Gohan? Honey? What's wrong?" Chi-chi ran over to him.  
  
"Nightmare. . ." Gohan groaned, crawling out of the crater he'd made when he'd crashed on the ground.  
  
Vegeta snorted again.  
"Quite a pretty little thing, aren't you?" Frieza chuckled as he watched Terra's cheeks light up.  
  
Cell was glaring daggers at Frieza, wanting nothing more than to cause the alien severe pain and bodily harm.  
  
Terra looked at the ground, trying to hide her inflamed cheeks, "Um, no offence of anything but. . . I'm really not like that."  
  
Frieza blinked, "Like what?"  
  
"Um. . ." Terra's cheeks went darker.  
  
Frieza smirked cockily, "It's alright if you think you're not good enough for me, I do agree but with your beauty, you'll do," he spoke as if it were flattery, just as he thought it was.  
  
Terra shook her head, her eyes still on the ground, "No but I'm really. . . not. . . like. . . that. . ."  
  
Cell tried not to burst out in laughter when he realised what Terra meant, a cruel smirk etched itself into his flawless, pale face as he watched the two further.  
  
"You don't like people from different races?" Frieza asked flatly.  
  
"No! I do really like alien guys and stuff but. . . not. . ." Terra's cheeks went a darker shade still, "I'm straight, okay?" she murmured.  
  
Frieza, uneducated in the terms of human slang, smirked, "Oh but you look very curvaceous to me. . ."  
  
"No, I mean to say. . ." Terra lowered her voice to a whisper, "I am not a lesbian, sorry if I've offended you!" she added quickly, not wanting to be rude.  
  
Frieza's mind was working rapidly to try and work out what she meant.  
  
"Erm, son?" King Kold was also trying not to laugh.  
  
"What?" Frieza frowned.  
  
"She thinks that you're a. . . female," King Kold coughed, trying to disguise his laughter and somewhat failed.  
  
Frieza's face turned a nasty shade of violet and he turned to Terra, "I am a HE!!! MALE!!! GUY!!! Not female!!!" he growled loudly, his ki rising in anger.  
  
Terra's face was slightly blank in shock, "You're not?" her eyes widened, "Then why are you wearing lipstick?"  
  
"I am NOT wearing LIPSTICK!!!" Frieza roared.  
  
"You're not?!" everyone in all three prison cells, including the ogre guards at the front, replied in shock.  
  
Vegeta snorted.  
  
Frieza, both mad and embarrassed, tried to avert the attention that had been directed to him, "Well. . . Captain Ginue is GAY!!!" he exclaimed, pointing at the other cell. The ogres and the other Ginue force members all turned to look at the captain.  
  
Terra moved over to the corner of the prison cell and curled up defensively, she did not like the idea of spending eternity here at all.  
  
Terra sat huddled in the corner, hugging herself and shivering against the cold of the stony cave. Her pale hand moved to brush away tears that had long since dried up on her face. The ice-cold grip of depression gripped her heart and a few more silent tears rolled down the side of her face. She wanted everything to be silent, as if to die again, but she couldn't. An eternity of this was by far the worst punishment. She wanted so desperately to let go, to rid herself of the problems and hassles of existing and sink into a dimension of nothingness, she wanted to rest in peace, but that is not what she got. She cringed as the loud, crude and almost drunk-like voices of the other aliens pierced her sensitive ears.  
  
Cell sat moodily on the ground, watching Terra with a pained expression on his face, 'She isn't coping to well. . . I can't help her. . .' the words echoed through his head. He wanted no more than to hold her close and tell her that it was alright, to reassure her, but life, death in this matter, is never that simple. Cell didn't even pay attention to the scrawny looking man that had just entered the 'jail'. He simply continued to stare mournfully at Terra, like a small kid watching an expensive bike through the windows of a shop. The guy sniggered at Cell, and cleared his throat. Cell still ignored him.  
  
Dr. Rikou scowled, "Android 21, Cell?" he asked sternly.  
  
"Hmmm?" replied Cell absently, ripping his eyes away from Terra's pitiful form to stare coldly at Dr. Rikou.  
  
Dr. Rikou spread his arms and smirked, "Well? Aren't you going to say hello to your dearest uncle?" he asked mockingly.  
  
Cell narrowed his eyes, "Firstly, no, I will not give you a friendly greeting. Secondly, how exactly do you mean by 'uncle'?"  
  
Dr. Rikou chuckled, "Simple. I am Dr. Gero's younger brother, but I changed my name ages ago so the government couldn't track me," he drawled, "I helped Dr. Gero create you, although I'd never gone near any of those useless androids before, Gero had a brain but lacked in style. No, I unfortunately lost my life during your creation. . ."  
  
"Then. . . you would know about Terra's past, am I correct?" asked Cell slowly.  
  
Terra's ears perked up, 'My past?' she thought distantly.  
  
Rikou frowned, "And why would you want to know?" Rikou snorted, "You weren't supposed to love her, just breed with her to create an heir. The 'Cell juniors' were simply weaker clones of you, your heir would grow and take your place to ensure that those blasted Z fighters couldn't cheat using that damnable time machine. Once you'd successfully bred with her you should have destroyed her."  
  
Cell got to his feet and snarled at Dr. Rikou, "How dare you even suggest-"  
  
Dr. Rikou cut him off, "Obviously there is a flaw in your system, I didn't think you were weak enough to actually fall in love with her," Rikou snarled as he waved a hand in Terra's direction.  
  
Terra had stopped crying, she just sat rigid in the corner, her subconscious databank of knowledge informing her of exactly who Dr. Rikou was.  
  
"Obviously you've never had a good relationship with a female," Frieza sniggered, "Next thing you'll be telling us that love is 'icky' and that girls are 'gross'."  
  
Dr. Rikou growled, "Silence!" he barked.  
  
"Now would you care to enlighten me on Terra's past?" Cell asked him coldly.  
  
Dr. Rikou stiffened, "Terra was originally a normal human, except that her DNA was tampered on before she was born. I injected a DNA-mutating virus into her birth-mother which turned Terra, who was still an embryo at that stage, into a female version of Cell. Her birth-mother died immediately after Terra was born, the virus only kept the mother alive to grow the child."  
  
Cell, Frieza, King Kold and the Ginue force were all looking at Dr. Rikou with utter disgust written all over their faces. A few of them looked like they were going to be sick. Terra's audible sobbing could be heard in the background, she was holding her head tightly, tears trickling down her snow- white cheeks. Cell turned to look at her in sympathy, hating himself for not being able to help her.  
  
"Terra's birth-mother was known as Aiyaki Rikou, my wife," Dr. Rikou snickered.  
  
"That's sick!" Frieza wrinkled his nose up in disgust, "What kind of freak would kill their own wife for the sake of a stepping-stone for yet another freak? Ow!" Terra whacked Frieza upside the head as he called Cell a freak.  
  
"A freak like me," Dr. Rikou chuckled.  
  
Terra stood suddenly up and glared at Dr. Rikou, "Get out now!"  
  
Rikou raised an eyebrow, "And why should I?"  
  
Terra snarled, "There is no reason in this Kami-damned dimension why a monster like you should ever be able to even exist!" she hissed.  
  
"Monster? Have you ever tried looking in the mirror?" Rikou drawled, "You freak of a mutant."  
  
Tears welled in Terra's eyes, "I am a freak and a mutant because of my own father!" she cried, "Who killed my mother and destroyed who I was all for the sake of your brother's project?!"  
  
Dr. Rikou shrugged, "Your mother meant nothing to me. You, on the other hand, I hate. I was quite prepared to kill you and your mother in the most painful way possible, but I decided to mutate you so that you could become Cell's little whore, you bastard."  
  
Rikou sniggered at Terra as she stood there, trembling, before he turned and left the jail. Terra ran back over to her corner and sunk to the ground, curled up and sobbing. The dramatic scene had left everyone in the jail teary eyed, the Ginue force were sniffing and wiping their eyes, Cell didn't even care about the small droplet of water that skated down his cheek. After a while, Terra sat in her corner, singing quietly to herself. The very song causing the Ginue force to break down crying.  
  
"Light pours in and Darkness fade. You never let the pain see. From the tallest tree to the shortest blade. You'll always be within me. Ice shall melt. Fire shall dim. Nearly everything has to end some day. Your life is paid for by sin. Our love has no toll to pay. Our lives shall pass.. It is destiny. Our love shall never end. You'll never let go of me. Even to the Hells we shall descend. Together..... Forever..... That's what we'll be.........."  
  
Gohan heard the song echoing inside his head and nearly screamed. If you had been in a five kilometre radius of the house, you would have heard him yelling, "Muuum!!! She's haunting me!!!" 


	17. Chapter Thirteen

The Pale Beauty and the Green Beast  
  
By Psycho Llama and Sarah Dempster  
  
Disclaimer: Neither of us own DBZ. Sarah Dempster owns Terra.  
  
Note: Wagga wagga!  
  
Cell stared at Terra through the bars of his cell, he inwardly sighed, 'Why did she have to come down here, she could have gone to Heaven and been happy. . . It's all my fault. . .'  
  
Terra sat alone in 'her corner' of the jail cell, her head resting against the cold, stone wall and her silvery hair hiding her face from view like some kind of vale. She shivered and hugged herself closer, she could feel the symptoms of the cold attack hitting her again. Her mind seemed to drift between conscious and unconsciousness, she tried to focus her mind, not wanting to sink into the coma-like sleep she had to endure every time the coldness struck. Was it possible to fall asleep after you've died? Surely the dead don't sleep, as they wouldn't need it. What if she did fall asleep? Would she ever wake up again? Or would she remain a sleeping corpse for all eternity, never being able to wake?  
  
Terra focused the small amount of conscious energy she had and turned to look at Cell, her usually fiery, mystic magenta eyes now dull and hollow. All emotion swept away from her pale face. She caught Cell's eyes with hers and for a moment they just seemed to stare at each other. Terra began to feel faint, 'I need to tell him, he could get help. . . I'm too tired to talk, I don't want to. I still have to try though. . .' Terra mouthed something at Cell, her facial muscles straining into an expression of desperation, she mouthed something at him, her vocal cords had shut down a while ago.  
  
Cell looked wildly over at Terra's wilting form, the slight blue tinge to her china-white face gave it away, "The coldness. . ." Cell whispered to himself, his eyes growing wide, "Terra. . . TERRA!!!" Cell thundered as Terra fainted, her body sinking to the ground in a soft, berley audible 'thud'. Cell got to his feet and began blasting at the bars, trying in vain to try and reach Terra, the only one that cared about him and the only one he cared about too.  
  
The two ogres peered in the stone-arch 'doorway' to the H.F.I.L prison, "Hey!" one of them barked, "What's all the racket about?! I can't concentrate with this racket!"  
  
The Ginue force were all watching Cell with a mild interest, a few of them placing a bet on wether or not he would get through the bars. Cell continued to pound at the bars, snarling at their stubborn resistance. Frieza looked at Cell, and then at Terra, then at Cell, then at Terra. His head did a few more turns before his brain kicked in, 'Either there is something wrong with the girl and Cell wants to help, or there is a bathroom hidden around here somewhere. . . dear Kami I hope so, I'm not holding it in for all eternity!' his mind sank back to thoughts about him and his needs, thinking and or caring about others was a concept that was as hard for him to grasp as insects found the concept of glass windows.  
  
Cell was gasping for breath by now, he had been going hard-out at the bars for a good forty eight hours and still nothing. He slumped to the floor and started banging his head against the bars, which had to be harder to get through than any mountain he'd ever blasted his way through. . . 'That's it!' Cell's mind sprang into action, the bars are harder than the mountain, therefore it would be easier to blow the mountain and fly over the bars to get Terra than to simply waste his powers on trying to get through those damn bars, Cell smirked, 'I'm so smart, I should be worshiped.'  
  
While Cell was briefly regenerating his ego, Frieza was watching Terra, 'She hasn't opened moved for ages. . . maybe it's a trap of some sorts. . . Oh good Kami I need to use the bathroom!!!'  
  
Cell stood up and looked at the ceiling of the jail, he glared at it as a yellow aurora of ki burst out of him like fire, causing small rocks to fly away in the sheer force of his ki level. Cell, not caring that everyone in the jail, minus Terra and including the Ogres, was staring wide-eyed at him, placed his hand on the rocky surface and shattered it, his ki so powerful and so accurate that the entire mountain was turned into dust in less than a millisecond. Cell powered down slightly, flew over the two sets of bars that separated him from Terra, tenderly gathered her limp form into his strong arms and flew off into the distance.  
  
The other occupants of the jail were a little stunned. Frieza looked around and smirked, "Free!!! Public toilets here I come!" and dashed off.  
  
'Let's see. . . what kind of mad idiot would put some type of mutated illness that could threaten one's very life for no apparent reason? . . .Mental note, kill Dr. Rikou,' thought Cell as he raced through the crystal blue sky, the temperature just over comfort level but not enough to over- heat anyone, just warm enough to make you grumpy, carrying Terra's comatose body in his arms. Cell looked down at Terra's face, which had an unhealthy tinge of blue in it. Cell put two fingers to the side of her throat, checking her pulse, but the vein was so cold that it stung his fingers when he touched it. Her whole body felt like an ice-cube.  
  
'It has to be something in the blood-stream. . . a chemical of some form. One that could cool the blood temperature down to below 0ºC and not freeze up the veins. . .' Cell mused, 'Now, what could cause this? Climate change? Emotional extremes? There are too many possibilities. . .' Cell sighed out his nose and landed on the rocky soil surrounding a small hut, a letterbox outside the hut read 'Rikou' in bold, red letters.  
  
Cell walked up to the door, kicked with a force so great that it sent it flying into the back of the opposite end of the room and took a fair chunk out of the thick hut's back wall. Dr. Rikou frowned at Cell, "Was that really necessary?!" he growled.  
  
Cell walked in, carrying the unconscious Terra in his arms, "What is wrong with her?" he asked in a low and dangerous voice. Dr. Rikou smirked.  
  
"Negative ki. There is a patch in her brain I created to sense your feelings via ki signals. If you are angry, or are annoyed in any way at her, the patch sends out waves of negative ki into her blood-stream. This slows the pulse down and lowers her body-temperature, making her feel so cold she could have been encased in ice. I built it in her to control her behaviour. She was, after all, your destined mate, and I couldn't have her running away from you or even arguing with you. Your ki is the only thing that could counteract the negative ki, therefore she would have to make up with you in order to cure herself of the cold-spell. And every time it happened it would get worse, so she'd learn her lesson quicker. But it looks like she's passed out from the cold. Pity, I put so much work into that thing," Dr. Rikou drawled.  
  
Cell tried to keep his anger at the mad scientist in check, he didn't want to kill Terra twice over, did he? Cell held Terra closer to him, as if trying to protect her from Dr. Rikou and glared, "She has passed out, which seems impossible for someone who is dead. But how can I revive her?"  
  
Dr. Rikou snickered under his breath, "Impossible since she's dead. I doubt even those kai-idiots could help her now."  
  
Frieza, looking strangely relaxed as he strode out of the H.F.I.L public toilets looked up just in time to see Dr. Rikou flying across the blue sky as if he had been punched very hard by something with the power to move the very sky itself. Calculating the speed, angle and low gravity, Frieza guessed that he'd be flying up there like that for a good few hours, meaning the landing would be very sore, especially to the gluteus maximus. 


	18. Chapter Fourteen

The Pale Beauty and the Green Beast  
  
By Psycho Llama and Sarah Dempster  
  
Disclaimer: HEL YOU KNOW I DON'T OWN THIS! But Terra THAT I DO OWN! ^ ^  
  
Cold air whipped passed Cell's face. 'Just hurry. can't look back. gotta save her!' were the only thoughts in the Bio-android's mind. Supreme Kai's planet neared, Cell knew that if he couldn't help Terra now. no one would ever wake her up.  
"Supreme Kai. What is that energy? It's getting closer with no sign of slowing down!" Kiboto asked. The Kai merely raised his head in the direction that his friend pointed and answered him.  
  
"It's Cell." He stated. And continued to sip his drink from his cup, Like it was nothing at all to him.  
  
"CELL!?" Kiboto shouted.  
  
The younger Kai calmed down his friend. "Kiboto. He doesn't want to hurt us. he has a different task in mind." he said then returning his gaze to his drink and taking another gulp of the coffee like substance.  
  
The loud entrance of Cell shook the planet. Followed by a thundering Roar "KAI!" it sounded like. The limp body of Terra in his strong, white hands. He paced forward at an incredible speed, stopping only because he was right in front of them. "How can I help her." He demanded.  
  
Kiboto had fainted when Cell stopped dead in front of them but Kai was still standing firm against the at least 3x taller being. He lowered his gaze towards the girl he held tightly. He placed his hand on her frozen skin and said. "She's very weak. and in a lot of pain."  
  
" I KNOW THAT ALREADY HOW DO I HELP HER!" Cell bellowed.  
  
"." Kai remained silent as he motioned for Cell to put her down. Cell gently placed her frozen shivering mass on the soft warm grass. "I have heard of this. Negative Ki am I correct?" Kai asked.  
  
Cell nodded his head sadly. He could almost do nothing for her.  
  
"I thought as much. She doesn't have much time left. But there is a way to stop it completely."  
  
"There is!?"  
  
"Yes but you can only do that when your soul has left your body, You must fight the Negative Ki yourself. in the void of her subconscious"  
  
"How do I do that.? Remove the soul from my body." Cell asked in a low tone.  
  
" Place your head against hers." Cell did. "And clear your mind." Cell did. " Now open both your eyes and look into hers." As Cell did that final movement A bright flash of light engulfed him as he seemed to fall and fall into some black void.  
  
He flickered his magenta eyes open and found himself looking at the sun. 'What am I doing here?' He thought. A small few buildings came into view. One was large that had a flagpole out front and a smaller shed like building in the back.  
  
"Cell" Kai, asked.  
  
"Kai what is it." Cell Grumbled.  
  
"You over shot the Negative Ki. you need to now travel through her memories to get to it!" He answered through his psychic ways  
  
Cell heard the last part as a small child ran past him and tried to hide behind him. "Down't telw dem I hew" The five year old said as a few gun shots echoed through the air. The child gripped his leg as two adults ran over to where he stood.  
  
"Get over here you little BITCH!" the girl shouted.  
  
"Yeah we'll just take our little Whore there and go. now if you don't mind!" The man persisted holding up the gun he had with him.  
  
Cell Laughed. "And what are you supposed to do with that thing?" he chuckled. The Adult raised the gun to Cell's head, which was not an easy task, and fired. The bullet stopped in mid air and landed right in front of him. Cell gave them an 'Are-you-kidding-me' Look and said, "If you don't want to die right now I suggest that you leave.. And quickly" He added.  
  
The two Adults were off in less than a second.. Forgetting about the girl they came for. A tug at his leg reminded him of the girl they were chasing that took refuge behind him. "Thank wou mister buwg man!" she said with that adorable Chibi accent.  
  
Cell sweat dropped but his attention came back to the girl when she wiped her forehead. Something came off and showed pure snowy white underneath. "What's your name?." Cell asked her.  
  
"TEWWA!" She answered. then everything faded into black then into some type of hospital.  
  
Cell wiped his eyes. as if he expected to se that little girl in front of him again. "MED UNIT TWO FIVE ONE ZERO. SECURITY SHE'S TRYING TO ESCAPE!" Someone shouted  
  
"LET ME GO!" A small voice shouted behind Cell. "LET ME GO YOU BASTEREDS!" Cell whipped his head around to see a girl trying to fight her way out of three hospital guards. "You asked for it! HIIIIYAAAA!" She shouted as she knocked two guards out with a scissors kick. The third grabbed her from behind but she countered with an elbow to the spot most sensitive on a man, his balls!  
  
"NO WAY I'M GONA LET YOU BASTEREDS INFECT MY BODY WITH SMALL POX!" she spit on them. One last guard was running right by Cell when he stuck out his fist, ahem.. WHAM! Her hospital gown was torn right below her.. Uh.. You know! The black piece on her stomach was purely visible when she walked over to him. "Thank you.. I probably could have handled him. but its not very often that someone helps me out. so thanks!" she said.  
  
"Your welcome Terra.." He whispered..  
  
"How did you know my name.? ... Name..? .... Name....?" It echoed as the black fade happened again. This time a forest. all the leaves and branches above him.  
  
'I remember this place.. This is where we first met..' He mussed as he walked up into the bushes. He really wanted to see what it looked like when they did 'Bump' into each other. Everything played out before him, from the smallest breath to any rodent that scurried around above them. And once again everything went black.  
  
This time. there was only voices that he could hear. And all of them were Terra's, each one of them. 'These must be her thoughts.' he thought.  
  
'I love him.' and 'please don't be dead!' were ones that were heard the loudest above the rest. But one seemed to scream to him. 'DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM HOW COULD HE! CELL! I-I-I'm so sorry.. Gohan will PAY!' Cell couldn't believe it.. She really did love him. A sparkling blue tentacle shot down from above him.. Casting an erie glow everywhere. Cell shot his head upwards and saw a mass of the stuff.  
  
"This must be it!" he shouted. "KAI!"  
  
"Cell have you reached the Negative Ki?" Supreme Kai asked telepathically.  
  
"Yes. Now what do I do to destroy it?"  
  
" A Ki blast should destroy it.. But keep it small, we don't want to hurt her do we." The Kai added..  
  
Cell stared into the blue creation his thoughts only on hate of it. 'It hurt Terra and so It should die. it SHALL DIE!' Cell powered up a death beam and shot it into the coiling fluid. The color changed. green to yellow to red. It dissolved.. Like it was eating itself. Everything zoomed out of focus. and the next thing he knew.. He was on the ground of Supreme Kai's planet. He lifted himself up from the ground shaking his head to regain his bearings.  
  
"You made it Cell." Kai's voice announced.  
  
"Terra.. Is she?" Cell started.  
  
"She's fine. her body is warming up again.. You should be proud Cell." Kai started.  
  
"CELL!?!" a familiar voice, shouted. Supreme Kai looked over his shoulder to see A teenaged Gohan standing about twenty feet away.  
  
"I am terribly sorry but do I know you?" Cell asked him.  
  
"Sure as the HFIL you do.. I AM GOHAN!"  
  
Cells rage grew. the one that killed himself and his love was standing next to Kiboto. The urge to rip his heart out like he had done his was held back with remarkable strength. "And what do you want with me?" He bellowed. " You already killed me. and you also killed her!" He continued pointing to the body of Terra that lay on the ground.  
  
Gohan looked into the empty eyes of Terra. the last seconds before he killed her shot back to him.  
  
"You.. You killed him... YOU KILLED HIM!" the memory shouted  
  
Gohan grabbed his head in pain. the haunting scream tearing his soul in two. The echo's of the past ringing through his monkey brain. "SHUT UP!" he shouted. He subconsciously stumbled backward to a smaller older Kai.  
  
"Oh but you did, She didn't stand a chance and you murdered her!" he added knowing he was making him suffer.  
  
"No. She was. bad. she looked like you.. SHE WAS BAD!" he tried to back himself up but Cell knew the thing that would make him snap.  
  
"IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME SHE WOULD HAVE GONE TO HEAVEN!" He shouted "IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK!? SHE WAS TO GO THERE EVEN AFTER YOU MURDERED HER!" he shouted back in response, "BUT SHE WENT TO THE HFIL BECAUSE SHE said she wanted to be with me!" He added angrily mentally slapping himself because of it.  
  
"NO NO NO NNOOO!" the words echoing through the cavity of his head, "NO I-I- I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!" he whined with anger and frustration, Her haunting wasn't going to stop.  
  
"OH BUT YOU DID YO-" cell's bellowing was cut off By that all to familiar voice of DUN DUN DUN!  
  
"CELL!" Goku shouted from behind him, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO GOHAN!"  
  
"What he deserves..." Cell hissed through teary eyes, "Its his turn to have his heart ripped out... Just like he did mine.. And Her's.." He pointed to Terra's body.. Being picked up by some creature.. It was Pikkon! "LET GO OF HER!" Cell bellowed..  
  
"Sorry Cell, I can't do that, She was chosen to be resurrected.." Pikkon smirked "She's only leaving because she was causing to much trouble.. Like you escaping for example.. But for an even bigger bonus... She'll never be able to summon the dragon to bring you back!" And then he vanished...  
  
You could pin point the exact moment that Cell's heart ripped in two. His eyes flooded with tears, He wasn't going to see her.. Never again hear her voice. He was crying out in pain, and he never noticed it, Eyes flashing, Black to magenta to a near red color, but more orange. All of him turned an ebony color and only his pupils could be distinguished from his pure dark form. But all of him switched right back, he was to angry and sad at the same time to concentrate his Ki to that new form.  
  
"WOAH!" Goku Exclaimed, "You could have beaten Buu in a heart beat!"  
  
"Knowing you Goku, you don't even know how long that is.." Cell added to hurt to continue. He curled up, in a crouched position trying to hide his tears.. "I-I can't believe it.. She's actualy gone.." He whimpered to himself.  
  
"Now Gohan, Goku.. This is something that wasn't supposed to be, Now tell me.." Kai started "Have you ever seen an android cry?"  
  
"DOWN BY THE BAY!" Goku added not knowing that Kai was not making the start of a song.  
  
Supreme Kai wiped off a tear from Cell's cheek.. "So, Cell.. I think you've suffered enough for now, It is your day to do as you please.. Just no killing anyone."  
  
Off like a rocket Cell raced after Pikkon, "YOU WILL PAY YOU BASTERD!" He shouted as he trailed off to the check out center.  
The End.... For now.....  
  
OKYDAY! ^.^ FIN END OVER REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
You: @_@ I will review.. This is the best story... Sarah is kicking serious ass... OW! _ *Backed into a fork* o_o -_- o_o...  
  
ME: DAMN! _O  
  
Psyco Llama: ^ ^  
  
Me: ^ ^  
  
THANK-Q 


End file.
